Song of the Heart
by AdorableLittleWriter
Summary: Kikyo died. Devastated, Inuyasha had locked his heart away, refusing anyone who wants to enter. But he's the not the only one grieving so sadly over the loss. Can Kagome heal him... through her words and song? Inu/Kag, Mir/San, Aya/Koga & Sessh/Rin
1. Loss

**HEY! Okie, I'm a newbie in fanfic so don't be harsh in criticism, though if you find anything wrong about the story or mistakes or somethin' dun hesitate to tell me. And in case you haven't noticed, I'm xxBrokenNightDollxx. This story was born when I was daydreaming. Anyway, on to the story!**

**Ooh, first a disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, or its characters or whatsoever. I only own this story plot, sadly. Now, MARCH!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Loss<strong>

Inuyasha stood to the side, head bowed, fists clenched. All around him, he heard weeping, smelled salt with tears. He knew people around him was wearing black. His fire rat haori stuck out like a sore thumb, he knew, amongst the sombrely dressed people milling around him. Not that he could give a damn about that at this point. _She_ had loved him wearing this haori, as ancient as it was, and he thought it would only be fair that he wore it during this important day. So what it was outdated by a few hundred years? He would jump in front of a train for her. Though now, there was nobody to jump for. He had lost her. The one person that had been his sunlight, his air, his _everything._

Kikyo.

Vaguely, he heard people around him quiet down, waiting for something. He couldn't move, couldn't join in. Just as well. He had been alone before anyway. Always on the borderline, never in the crowd. _She _had been the first one to care about him as a person. As someone who _existed._ She had helped open doors for him, to lead him into the world. Except that... she was gone now.

He clenched his fists tighter, claws digging into his palms. Vaguely, he heard the tears start anew. Vaguely, he smelled salt and water and… he sniffed the air. Was that smoke and ash he was smelling? He was confused, until the cold truth slapped him across the face: she was being cremated. Soon, she would be ashes. Those quiet, calm eyes, that delicate, beautiful face, all ashes.

_All ashes._

His head snapped up, eyes burning with an amber fire. Amber fire that was counteracted with the flames flickering in front of him. The flames seemed to mock him, hiding away, _burning _away his one true love, while he could do nothing but watch, helpless. He could see it. He could see _her, _as her body was slowly consumed by the bright fire, until he could not see the profile of the girl he loved anymore.

If he hadn't been in such pain over the sight, if he hadn't known that this was the death of the one girl who had made such an impact in his life, he might have found her death beautiful.

It was over. It was done. Her family carefully, reverently, collected the ashes into a urn and placed it into a freshly dug hole. Then a sound, harsh and cruel, rang in Inuyasha's white doggy ears.

The sound of dirt slapping against ceramic. _Thud._

Inuyasha couldn't speak. He wanted to run, yet he wouldn't. He knew that this would be the last time he would ever be with her, painful as it might be, and somewhere, deep down inside him, he knew that Kikyo would want him to stick around to the end. So stick around he did, with him wincing at each shovel of dirt tossed in, with him wanting to rescue her from her ceramic cage and protect her, like he usually would, to sweep her up into his arms. But he didn't move. He stood there, eyes fixed at the burial scene in front of him, lost in the pain of his loss.

People cleared; the scene, so full of sadness just a few minutes ago, became silent; ghostly. Painfully, Inuyasha walked forward. He felt as though his body was made of brittle glass; it could shatter any second. His heart had already collapsed; why not his physical self along with it, the stinging wind mocked.

A hand rested silently on his shoulder. Inuyasha turned around to see Miroku, smiling at him sympathetically. Behind him stood the gang: Sango, Rin, Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru, Koga, Ayame. They all wore somber expressions (A/N: In short Sesshomaru looks the same lols) and carried heavy hearts. Losing Kikyo had been hard on all of them, but, as depressed as everyone was, they knew Inuyasha had taken the loss the hardest. "Do… you need some time alone?" Miroku asked hesitatingly. Mutely, Inuyasha nodded. The others nodded in understanding, and sighing, they left him there.

Inuyasha waited_—_the time seeming to stretch out into an eternity_—_for them to move to a distance where even the demons in the gang couldn't hear him. When he was certain they were safely away, the careful façade he had held up to mask his pain crumbled; he shattered.

Inuyasha fell to his knees in front of her grave, and an agonised howl tore from his throat. Lightning flashed and thunder roared, as if the heavens themselves were grieving with him. Clutching the tombstone, he let the tears he had suppressed for so long flow, to allow him to express the pain of losing his beloved. Rain poured, slicking his silver hair and beating down upon his grieving self. When his tears ran out, when he could cry no more, he curled up in front of her grave, allowing himself to grieve.

The time that passed when he was in front of her grave seemed to last an eternity to Inuyasha. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, he'd never know. All he could comprehend was that Kikyo, his one love, was lost in a place that he could not reach.

Slowly, painfully, Inuyasha got up from his position in front of Kikyo's grave. His haori was stained with dirt, slick with rain. Leaves and twigs were stuck in his hair, and on his face he could feel the dried tracks of his tears. But for once, he couldn't care what he looked like. If letting people in, only to lose them much too soon, was this painful, then he might as well don't let people in at all…

Inuyasha's eyes hardened as he came to this decision. In an instant, his heart, once warm and beating with the existence of his dear, dear Kikyo, was colder, more distant, frozen by the sorrow and pain of her stolen existence.

The rain lightened.

Inuyasha walked away. He wasn't going to soften his heart to anyone now. Other than his gang, he would distance himself from everybody, let nobody new in. It would be too painful if he lost it again_—_the sun that had been the center of his world. He will never let in another prospective "sun". And for now, he would keep away from the things that would remind him of Kikyo. The haori he was wearing will go into a dark corner of his wardrobe, never to be worn or looked at again. He will never visit her grave. Every significant thing in his life that reminded him _Kikyo Kikyo Kikyo _would be locked away.

Inuyasha cast a final glance at Kikyo's final resting place, his heart softening for just this tender moment, and whispered softly,

" Rest in peace, my love."

* * *

><p><em>Two Months Later<em>

Kagome's plane touched down. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kagome shot out of her seat the moment the captain announced it was safe to stand. Dragging her pink luggage out of the airport and into the wintry air, she gasped at the stinging cold.

Hailing a taxi, she gave the beefy man the directions to her new flat and as the yellow cab sped along the road, the scenery outside a blur to her, Kagome couldn't help but sigh.

She had given up everything. Everything she had in her life in America, to come back here, Japan, where she was born. Where her parents had died. Where she had been whisked away for adoption and never saw her kin ever again. Last time she heard, Souta had been moved to somewhere in Australia. As for her twin sister, Kikyo…

"Little lady." The man's gruff voice shook her out of her reverie. Kagome smiled at him. "Yes?" She questioned. "We're here." The man nodded gruffly to the dingy building outside.

Kagome stared at it for a moment. Then, with a sigh, she thanked the driver, paid him and heaved her trolley luggage out of his trunk. As he drove away, Kagome felt like wanted nothing but to be back at America again, in that beautiful peach blossomed house where she used to live, chatting with her foster parents, Mr and Mrs Chesters. They were old enough to be her grandparents, but they had loved her like their own child and Kagome loved them too. They were very understanding when Kagome explained of her leave, and many tears were shed on the day of her departure. She hated to leave them, but now that she knew where her sister Kikyo was, and learned about where she was now, she wasn't going to lose her again.

Even though… even though she was already gone.

When Kagome was done packing what little she had brought into her poky little flat, Kagome left. She needed to go visit her. Her sister. That was the reason why she had chose to leave, wasn't it? Why she had bought this little flat though she could live in something so much more - it was in walking distance to where her sister now rested. It was all for her.

Staring up at the unfamiliar wrought-iron gates, she stepped in cautiously, and looked around. Marble tombs stood around, where people laid in an everlasting slumber, their body burned to ashes. Like Sleeping Beauty in the fairytales.

Only, they can't be woken with a true love's kiss.

Kagome searched around for a particular tombstone, and she soon found it, next to a sakura tree. The branches were bare, for it was winter, but Kagome couldn't care. She dropped to her knees in front of the marble, and gazed tenderly at the picture of Kikyo enshrined in the marble. Those brown eyes, so similar to her own. That delicate, pale face that she had once envied, despite them being twins. That very same face that held comfort, reassurance, and quiet sadness when they had been torn apart as children, yet at that same time held a promise that they would be together again. The three of them. Together. But that can't come true now, can it? Kagome sighed lightly.

Layinh her forehead tenderly against the cool grey-white marble, Kagome whispered, " you've always wanted to become a singer, haven't you, sister? Well, I'll fulfill that dream with and for you." Smiling softly, she parted her lips and start singing.

_We were separated_

_By the cruel hands of fate_

_Torn, pulled, ripped apart_

_Until it was too late_

_Now you are gone, somewhere else_

_But at least you're happy right?_

_I hope you are happy wherever you are_

_And you'll watch me in the sky_

_But don't forget me_

_As I'll never forget you_

_And I believe we will meet again_

_Somewhere, whether old or new_

_Yes, in a place where dreams do come true_

_We shall meet, alright?_

_And we will be together again_

_Underneath the sky_

Kagome finished the short excerpt of the slow, hopeful song and smiled sadly. She brushed the tombstone lightly with the tips of her fingers. "When you sleep, sister, at least have _good _dreams, okay? I'll come visit again real soon." Kagome got up to go with these words.

As Kagome walked out of the cemetery (A/N: Yes that was where she was and if you hadn't realised, you're a moron no offense XD), she cast one last glance back towards Kikyo. She had wanted to stay longer, but she had a big day ahead of her. She was going to help her dear, departed sister achieve her dream of being a singer in her place, and this plan would commence tomorrow when she goes to the most well-known art school in Japan:

Shikon School of the Arts.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! First chappie finally done! It took so long to write… And my friend who glanced at my story was shocked at its length. Heh heh… Please tell me what you think. Oh, and ArcticPuppet? I changed the song just as you asked, but since i still wanted singing, I wrote my own song to put in. That will be the situation for all my stories. Is that ok?<strong>

**Flames are accepted but not too harsh will ya? I'm soooo gonna develop the relationship of Inu and Kags. And yeah, the plot ain't too original but just shut up and r & r, will ya? -.-**

**No offence.**


	2. First Day, Fleeting Hopes

**Hey everybod-ay! I finished the 2nd chappie! Thank the heavens! Its really hard meeting self-made deadlines ya know….. Oh and THANK YOU EVERYBODY FOR REVIEWING I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! I only expected like 3 or so cos my friends who read my story might not necessarily review, ya know? And even if your comments might scare me a little, its ok. I know every single one of you mean well really. Okie, let's see how Kagome's first day at Shikon School of the Arts go! (And yeah I know a lot of people use this name but I couldn't think of anything else so bear with me will ya?)**

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time, far far away, a girl liked to write, especially fanfic. However, sadly, the first one she ever put up online, Inuyasha, doesn't belong to her; only her plot does. **

**Chapter 2: First Day, Fleeting Hopes**

* * *

><p>Kagome gaped.<p>

Really, how couldn't she? SSOTA was more than twice the size of her old school back in America! The main building itself (not counting the connecting buildings that leads to places like the cafeteria mind you) was regal and majestic, and as Kagome walked through the hallways looking all around her, she noticed many murals and paintings on the walls of the schools or on the lockers or anywhere with a flat surface. No doubt the work of the talented pupils of SSOTA, Kagome was sure.

Snapping out of her daze, Kagome noticed youkais and hanyous walking around her. Which wasn't something to be surprised at, since SSOTA was one of the few rare schools which allowed youkais and hanyous to enroll. There was a truce between humans and demons in the modern world, but most humans feared demons either because of their sometimes odd looks or their enhanced strength, senses, whatever, so most school did not accept demons in. There were, however, a few exceptions like SSOTA. Kagome was rather curious on how studying with youkais - not to mention hanyous - was gonna be like. _Definitely an experience worth remembering, _she mused.

"But first," she thought out loud, shaking herself from her reverie, " I have to find my locker…."

**~TIME SKIP~**

About 15 minutes later, Kagome _finally _found locker #1702. Twirling the dial, she pulled the handle. Nothing. Kagome frowned, trying again. Still nothing. Kagome groaned in frustration, banging her locker. "What does it takes to have a _non-faulty _locker around here?!" She silently screamed.

**~TWENTY MINUTES LATER~**

After several attempts, a few whackings and silent yells of irritation, Kagome got her locker open. She emptied the contents of her bulky yellow bagpack into her locker, leaving behind only the things needed for her first class, Math. "Teacher, Mr Myoga. Room, E-26." Kagome murmured. "Now where was that again?" Kagome looked up, hoping to ask someone around her, youkai or human, for directions. This was when she noticed she was the only person in the entire hallway. Not a soul could be seen, and every noise she made echoed desolately.

"Oh crap!" Kagome cried as the realisation whacked her on her head. While she had been dealing with her "locker problems", the bell had rung and everybody else had gone to class! _How could I have been so OBLIVIOUS? _Kagome screamed in her mind. Hoisting her now very light bag onto her shoulders, she flew down the corridors. She could now only look around for room #E-26 and hope for the best. She just prayed that Mr Myoga - whoever he was - went easy on newcomers.

Her first day at Shikon School of the Arts was _not _looking good.

* * *

><p>`Inuyasha yawned tiredly, not bothering to pay attention as Mr Myoga droned on… and on… and on. Honestly, Math class was the <em>pits. <em>Inuyasha glanced boredly at Sesshomaru, his icy 'big brother', sitting beside him. Though he had on his normal stoic look, Inuyasha could tell from the intensity in Sesshomaru's gold eyes that he was concentrating really hard.

Inuyasha, personally, didn't see the point. Algebra wouldn't exactly be the most useful thing in life, now would it? Its not as if people would hire you as CEO or something just because you can do the problem _2(3xy+15y) _right? Inuyasha slumped down in his seat, resting his head on the desk in total boredom. Ignoring Sesshomaru's disapproving look, Inuyasha decided to go to sleep, figuring he could copy Miroku's notes later, with the said person sitting behind him. He used to copy _her _notes before, and even though she often sighed and chided him for being lazy, nine times out of ten she would relent…

Inuyasha eyes snapped open, as these thoughts jabbed at the still-fresh scar on his heart. No. He couldn't think about it. Those thoughts, those _memories. _They'll just deepen the scar, deepen the pain. Wasn't it why he closed his heart off to everybody else? He still hung with the gang, but he had distanced himself from the rest of the school, bit by bit, and though he knew it hurt them all to see him like this, even Sesshomaru (hard as it may sound), he didn't want more pain on the wound on his heart, for more of his pain to flow from it, and he was willing to trade his friends' worry and concern for the lack of anguish of his own.

He was selfish, he knew. But he couldn't help it.

Inuyasha was about to nod off when _the_ scent hit his oh-so-sensitive nose. His eyes widened, and he bolted upright from his seat. It can't, it couldn't be… Kikyo? But, but, Kikyo was _dead. _He had been there to witness her being burned, to witness her turn to nothing but ash, and as much as he wished it otherwise, she was gone. Yet, even as he thought these words, hope still rose in his chest at the possibility of her still on this earth.

Inuyasha turned golden eyes to meet with Sesshomaru's, and as the two brothers locked eyes, a silent conversation flowed between them. Inuyasha understood that Sesshomaru had smelt that nostalgic scent of vanilla and freesias as well, and Sesshomaru understood that Inuyasha was hoping it could be Kikyo, even though they had all watched her burn. Serious gold clashed with hopeful ones, and Sesshomaru held the gaze for a moment before turning away.

Sango, who had been sitting behind Sesshomaru, turned to Miroku sitting beside her, concern and worry evident in her eyes. "What's going on?" She whispered urgently. She was confused by the sudden and odd behaviour of the two brothers, who at best barely tolerated the other and at worst engaged in physical combat. Why were they suddenly so in sync? Sango knew that something was up.

Miroku's eyes were confused. He couldn't for the life of him understand what was going between the two demon brothers. What could cause them to act so out of character? _Unless..._ Miroku's smart mind quickly winkled out a possibility. His eyes widened. _Could it be...? __No! _Miroku shook his head violently. It wasn't possible. Kikyo was _dead, _she was even burned for god's sake! Opening his mouth, he croaked a reply to Sango. "I don't think..." Frowning at the odd answer, Sango looked at Miroku questioningly just as Kagome burst through the door.

Inuyasha nearly choked on air.

Sesshomaru broke the desk he was using out of shock.

Miroku practically fell off his seat.

Sango screamed slightly.

Mr Myoga simply crossed his arms and glared at the tardy girl.

"Well well Higurashi," he narrowed his eyes at the red-faced girl, "late on your first day, huh?" "I-I'm so so sorry! I couldn't find my locker and then I had trouble in opening it and-"

As Kagome rambled on and on for her explanation, Inuyasha took the opportunity to study her. _She's not Kikyo, _he realised, his heart sinking again, his wound throbbing. _Kikyo had much longer hair, and she has straight bangs, not this Higurashi chick's jagged ones. Kikyo's surname was also Karashi, not Higurashi. Besides… Kikyo was much more beautiful, with paler skin and calmer eyes. And… _Inuyasha sniffed the air again. Now that _she _ was close up, Inuyasha could smell a difference in scent. Sure, it was similar, the scent of vanilla and freesias, but Kikyo's had a sad note to hers, like an echo of pain, while _she_ had in hers the smell of sunlight.

Inuyasha groaned, hitting his head against his desk and staying there. _Just fucking great, _he thought sarcastically, _someone who looks like Kikyo and SMELLS like Kikyo but is NOT Kikyo. JUST what I need. Thanks a bunch, lif- _Inuyasha stiffened and his eyes glazed over as Kikyo's face flashed in front of his eyes, her beautiful smile calm and reassuring. Shit, the new chick was dragging up old memories... His heart ached.

_I miss you…_

"Kikyo?" Sango asked, her eyes welling with tears. Sesshomaru leaned back and murmured in a low voice. "No its not. Someone else. Who looks like Kikyo and even smells almost identical…" "But they dont seem to be related, which is odd." Miroku added. " Who is she?" Sango whispered, her eyes trained on Kagome as she was directed to a seat next to Inuyasha. _The place where Kikyo used to sit…_

Inuyasha could smell her walking towards him; could hear the rustle of clothes as she settled into the desk next to him. He didn't lift his head, hoping if she was out of his vision it would keep the memories at bay. It was her words though, her soft, caring voice which felt like poison to him that made his head snap up. "Um… are you okay? You seem to be in pain…" Kagome trailed off. She seemed to have noticed that he was tensing up more and more at each word she spoke. Their voices, they were so different, yet so _identical. _Her voice stabbed itself into his heart, twisting around like a knife. He winced.

"Um, sir….?" Kagome reached out hesitantly to shake Inuyasha on the shoulder. Inuyasha jerked away, his attention focusing on dulling the pain he was feeling. Every word of hers struck itself into his core, adding salt on the wound. Anymore and he would scream. In a desperate attempt to make her _shut the hell up, _Inuyasha turned to his preferred choice of weapon against pathetic people (human OR demon) who still attempted to talk to him in this school: his tongue.

Turning his head slightly so his golden eyes could clash with brown, the brown that was _so identical to hers, _Inuyasha snarled, "none of your business! Or is it your job to poke your nose into other people's lives, wench?" _Ok, maybe that last part was a bit cruel,_ Inuyasha had admitted to himself later, when he looked back at the incident. But he had been so desperate to make her stop talking then it had just popped out of his mouth.

To Inuyasha's disappointment, the words did not cause her to shut up like he wanted. Rather, the opposite happened. Kagome's mouth had fallen open at his calling of her _wench. _"Di-did you just call me a _wench? _When I was merely concerned about you acting like you're being tortured? What is _your _problem?" Kagome was fuming. She had been trying to be _nice, _and what did she get? To have this stupid and vulgar hanyou call her a _wench? _For _no reason at ALL? _So much for good deeds being repayed; this was like offering candy to a baby but have the baby projectile vomit over you, for god's sake!

Inuyasha flinched slightly under her furious gaze; luckily she didn't notice. "Listen to me, you _half-breed," _Kagome hissed at him, using the one phrase that Inuyasha hated the most. "I was being nice to you and acting concerned, and if this how you repay kindness, then I suggest you don't open your dirty little mouth at all!" "Yeah, well, nobody asked you for your suggestion wench, so just shut up, will you?" Inuyasha retorted. "Oh, and I am _not _a half-breed: I'm a _hanyou, _you stupid girl. Get your facts right!"

Sesshomaru and the others had been looking at this exchange with some interest; to be honest, this was the first time Inuyasha had spoken with somebody outside their gang in two months. (Nobody in the school wants to deal with Inuyasha's poison tongue, as it could be seen from the way the people around him had had their desks shifted slightly farther away.) But Sesshomaru could smell the pain floating around Inuyasha at every word that was spoken from the girl; see the agony, though well-hidden, in his eyes, and knew that this had to be stopped before Inuyasha cracked. As he opened his mouth to intervene, Mr Myoga called out, rather impatiently,from the front of the class.

"Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha Takahashi, if you two would kindly stop your inane debate on whatever it is you're talking about and pay attention to the board, you would learning about the properties of algrebra and NOT the physical attractiveness of the other."

As soon as the words left Mr Myoga's mouth, the whole class was laughing at the said duo's red faces. Even Sesshomaru, the ice king, had to snicker at the look on his little brother's face. " T-teacher! Are you blind? Whoever would find _her _attractive?" Inuyasha yelled after recovering from his embarassment, jerking a thumb towards Kagome's face. "_Excuse me?_" Kagome fumed. They were about to launch into another verbal battle when Mr Myoga interrupted.

"_Silence!_" He yelled, glaring at the duo. They jumped at the outburst and shut up. "Now listen. Outside my class I couldn't care less even if you were out doing X-rated stuff-" The whole class laughed silently at this as Inuyasha's and Kagome's face coloured again, but Mr Myoga ignored that- "but here in my class you would abide by my rules and one of them includes _no arguing. _Understood? One more peep out of either one of you and its detention for a _month." _He turned back to the whiteboard. "Now, where was I?" Inuyasha and Kagome sulked at Mr Myoga's threat but did as they were told, throwing the other frequent glares along the way. The others watched in amusement, chuckling at the sudden but evident dislike each had for the other.

"Oh, and Sesshomaru?" Mr Myoga suddenly remembered, turning around to stare meaningfully at the wood at Sesshomaru's feet. "I suggest you repay the school what you have, ehem, _damaged, _to say the least." As Sesshomaru gazed down at the ruined debris that _used _to be called a desk, he replied quietly,

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed in relief as the lunchbell screeched. Gathering her books in her arms, she trudged along the hallways along with the mob of students desperate to beat the others to the lunch queue. So far her first day at SSOTA had been…<em>unusual, <em>to say the least. She couldn't understand for the life of her why in every single class she had, there was always at least _one _person who had gaped at her more openly than one would at a newcomer. Some of them even had ridiculous reactions: like that ookami demon in her history class, the boy with a sleek black ponytail. When she had walked into the room, his eyes had widened to the size of golfballs and he had exclaimed the phrase "holy fuck" for the whole class to hear, resulting in him getting a _very _stern telling-off from their, um, _vertically challenged _goblin teacher Mr Jaken. _And to top it off_, she thought sarcastically, a frown marring her pretty features, _I have that HALF-BREED in more than half my classes. Just my luck! _

The frown deepened as Kagome stashed her books into her locker; she massaged her temples, sighing. She still couldn't understand why he had just lashed out at her for no reason at all; and why _she _had retaliated so harshly. And that hanyou had been _so _rude to her the entire day, yelling at her for simply _breathing, _for Pete's sake! Great, barely one day and it seems that she had already made an enemy. The thought startled her, and Kagome silently cursed herself at her stupidity.

Taking out her own packed lunch, Kagome wandered over the school to find a place where she could eat her lunch in peace. As she hunted around, she saw a group of people sitting underneath the huge tree in the forecourts. Peering at them closely, she realised that they were all the people that had gaped at her or reacted overdramatically: that ookami demon, the red-head who was also an ookami demon, that brown-haired girl with her head swept into a high pony in her math class, that boy with a small rat-tail pony at the nape of his neck; not to mention that girl with a cute side-ponytail in her English class… _Figures, _she thought sarcastically, _birds of the same feather flock together, or should I say same interest?_ She was pondering over whether she would go over and ask if she could sit with them when she noticed the two figures on the low branches of the tree: that inuyoukai with a crescent moon on his forehead, the one that broke the desk when she had rushed into math class - and that _half-breed. _

Glaring at the sight of the hanyou who had given her the oh-so-flattering nickname of wench, she sighed at decided to go sit somewhere else. As she started walking again, a thought suddenly popped into her mind, and she wondered out loud,

"Did sister have a lot of friends when she was here?"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, with Inuyasha and his friends…<em>

"NO WAY! NO WAY IN HELL!" Inuyasha yelled in outrage and disbelief, jumping down from the tree all set to throttle Miroku. Said boy took one look at Inuyasha's pissed off face and bared fangs and decided it was safer to hide behind Sango.

"Now now, Inuyasha, no need to get so upset, it was only a suggestion…" Sango reasoned. Though she knew it was no use. The look on Inuyasha's face was business and Sango was already envisioning Miroku dying under Inuyasha's claws; it was not a pretty image.

Inuyasha went on, acting like he hadn't heard Sango speak. "Let that wench in? Into the group? To _hang? _Are you bent on ruining my life, or are you just looking for a death wish?" Inuyasha snarled at his ever-shrinking friend cowering behind Sango. "I-it was only a thought…" Miroku whispered, terrified.

Ayame spoke. "C'mon, Inuyasha, give Kagome a chance. She could turn out to be a good person," She pointed out. Inuyasha then whirled in on Ayame, eyes flashing with indignation. "She called me a _half-breed!_ How the fuck is THAT good?!" He asked furiously.

"On the other hand, you _did _call her a wench when she was being concerned about you," Sesshomaru's lazy voice floated down to them from above; the said inuyoukai hadn't even bothered coming down from his branch. "That's true…" Sango murmured, as Miroku nodded in agreement.

"But still…"

"Inuyasha, don't you think its a bit unfair to judge Kagome just because she looks likes…. Well, you-know-who?" Rin interrupted, lowering her voice at the last part. Everybody saw him stiffen and tense, and immediately Rin felt guilty about bringing it up. The whole group fell silent as they watched Inuyasha intensely. Koga then decided to tactlessly cut in.

"So… mutt-face, the idea ok with you?"

Everybody except for Sesshomaru groaned at Koga as Ayame who was sitting the closest the him whacked him over the head. Sesshomaru simply stared at Inuyasha as said hanyou turned around and walked away, pain and loss radiating in waves off of him. Sesshomaru's forehead creased with slight worry over his little brother: he might not really like him, but seeing him so despondent and pained worried him. Though it might be annoying, Sesshomaru wanted his old loud-mouthing and rude brother back, the one that rarely appeared after Kikyo's death…

"Oi Mutt-face, answer my question!" Koga yelled as he tried to wrestle himself out of Ayame's headlock; all noise fell silent again as every pair of eyes looked at Inuyasha's retreating figure, all of them holding their breath.

"Keh, do what you want, I couldn't care. And stop calling me Mutt-face, you mangy wolf." Inuyasha spat before using his demon powers to leap away.

In the air, Inuyasha gritted his teeth. So they were insistent on letting that Kikyo doppelganger in, huh? As if he was going to let that happen. He'll do anything, everything he could to stop that from happening. Just let them try; he'll make sure it'll never happen.

Inuyasha's eyes darkened with contemplation.

Down below, Ayame had restrained Koga from chasing after that 'blasted mutt-face'. As Koga settled back down again, Rin sighed. "I know this would hurt him, and I feel bad, but… just maybe…" The gang fell silent as they all thought the one sentence nobody dared to voice aloud:

_Just maybe, she would heal his heart._

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! Done! Oh, sorry if you people waited long for this chapter: I just moved house and its all so confusing and… anyway my life's just been pretty busy at the moment. Oh, and Sesshomaru's older than Inuyasha by one year (in human eyes of course, their actual ages are yet to be revealed wink wink ) but Sesshomaru stayed back a grade to make sure his little brother didn't stray. Such a caring person I have turned Sesshomaru into… It's freaky, really…<strong>

** What else did I want to say….? Oh yeah… about Miroku. He's really is a monk in training, but he also wants a career in the arts, so he enrolled in SSOTA… as for his talent it shall be all revealed in due course. ;)**

** Oh, and people? I edited the first chappie. Apparently I can't use copyrighted lyrics or somethin' like that so I changed the song to one I wrote myself. Sorry for those people who liked the first song, but I don't want to be butted out of before I even finish one a story! Anywho, tell me what you think of the song 'kay?**

** Ok, I gotta go! R & R ok? xxBrokenNightDollxx out~ **


	3. Second Day Part 1

**Hellooooo! I'm back with another (hopefully) epic chapter! I know this chapter is so very late but I'm busy as hell and I had writer's block anyway. But since not a lot of people review this story *emo* should I worry about this…? Anywho, this chappie would feature Kagome's second day and her integrating into the gang. I won't say much, you just read it and tell me what you think… Oh and since some of my friends who read my story complain of each chapter being too LONG, I'll try shortening…. But seriously no promises! :/**

**Oooh, And Ur Bff? Sorry but I can't stop swearing in this story, since Inuyasha is more of a brash, vulgar type. Ya know, the kind that acts all tough but is a big softy on the inside… and thank you everybody who reviewed! Though its not a lot…. * emo slightly * ANYWHO, as for those few people who read and didn't review, c'mon… I mean I'm not gonna threaten you with a Tessaiga or something, but review and let me smile please~ you all have no idea how happy these reviews make me! So please please pleeeeeeaaaase review! **

**Okie, a disclaimer before the story starts: I do not own Inuyasha! If I did, I would die happy * touch wood touch wood *. Okie, story time!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Hate at first sight<strong>

KAGOME'S POV

I groaned in irritation as my shrill alarm clock woke me up, jolting me from a pleasant sleep. Swinging my legs over to the side of my small bed, I glared at the tiny pink offender sitting innocently on my peeling bedside table. My second day of Shikon High… with that hanyou. _Just fantastic, _I thought sarcastically, rolling my eyes as I walked towards my tiny bathroom. _I have to deal with him picking at me for no reason at all again today... what has he got against me anyway?__  
><em>

After hurriedly pulling on clothes and combing my hair, I grabbed an apple for breakfast and rushed out of the door, pausing to pick up a photoframe of Kikyo. "Bye sis. I'll go visit you after school, 'kay?" I smiled and put down the photoframe tenderly before leaving. This was a ritual for me every morning, since Kikyo is now the only family I am still close to, despite her being dead.

I walked towards the bus station. SSOTA was pretty far away from my flat, and I knew if I wanted to get there on time I'll have to leave early. Though personally, I wanted to crawl back underneath my covers and sleep at the thought of dealing with Inuyasha. _He's such a jerk, picking at me for no reason at all yesterday, _I thought angrily. I suddenly spotted the bus I needed to take and started running, my bag bouncing on my back and my guitar case slung over my shoulder. Yes… I got on in time! Finding a seat at the back of the bus, I plopped down, resting my book bag on my lap. _He's such a jerk, _I sighed internally, thinking about yesterday's events. _It's like annoying me is his newfound hobby or something… and what did I do to him anyway?_ I sighed again, for real this time.

"Ah well," I muttered, dropping the subject. Ignoring the looks I was getting from other passengers, I mused out loud, "who knows, he might be nice today…"

* * *

><p><em>Ha! <em>I fumed silently as I slammed my locker, scaring the people all around me. _Yeah, he'd be nice. Just like how I'll be Queen of France one day and rule over fat pigs wearing purple tutus. _I snorted in derision.

Inuyasha had hardly spoken to me at all. That was the good thing. The _bad _thing was that the rare times he _did _speak to me there was always, _always _an insult thrown in. I'm half-tempted to lock that stupid bastard in the damned janitor's closet, that's how much grief he's given me. Not that the closet will be able to keep him in, but still. It would provide me reprieve for at _least _a few seconds, and I personally felt that a few seconds were better than none.

Stomping off, I went off for lunch. I would have liked for somebody to invite me to seat with them for lunch, but everybody in my school either just ignored me, the new girl or gaped at me like I'm a freakshow exhibit. Inuyasha's gang was especially proficient in option number 2, I had noticed. _But,_ I realised, halting in my steps, _the girls in his gang had been trying to talk to me all day - and it's always during those times does Inuyasha actually talk to me. _I frowned. What are they up to?

I sighed in irritation, so lost in my own thoughts that I shrieked when an overexcited ball of energy crashed into me. The little offender looked up, brown eyes sparkling, her face a picture of childish innocence. It was Rin, the girl in my English class.

"Kaaaaagooomeeee-chaaan!" Rin squealed, like we had been best friends forever. "Um… hi?" I said cautiously as I tried to peel the girl away from me, with a spectacular lack of success. I groaned. "Can you _please _get off of me?" I asked.

"I've got it," a voice behind me said smoothly, and someone grabbed the pouting Rin off of me. "Thanks," I said simply, turning around to face the stranger. It was Sango, one of the girls in Inuyasha's gang. Behind her stood a girl with long red hair tied up with two pigtails with an purple iris pinned into one. It was Ayame, that Ookami demon.

As I watched, Sango released the struggling Rin and started to chid her. "Rin, you can't just go around hugging people! People would think that you're a pedophile or something." "Yeah!" Ayame added, "And besides, randomly hugging people scares them like shit, you know. And your enthusiasm is freaky enough to begin with."

Rin pouted like a three-year-old. "But Ayame…" She whined.

I watched dumbly from the sidelines as the three started to banter. It was more than a little amusing, but it soon got boring just standing there. Deciding to cut the little debate short, I cleared my throat.

Ayame and Rin looked up, and Sango stopped her shaking of Rin like a bobblehead to gaze at her. "So, um, why did you come and find me?" I asked politely, figuring they wanted to ask about some homework assignment or something.

Ayame snapped her fingers. "Oh my god! We totally forgot!" She nodded at Sango, who promptly released Rin and stood up, hauling Rin up along the way. The poor girl looked dizzy from all the constant shaking…

"Anyways, Kagome. We're actually came here to ask you: would you like to join us for lunch?" Ayame asked. My jaw dropped in surprise, and I stared at the three girls standing in front of me. Ayame was grinning, Sango smiling kindly, and Rin was looking at me with hopeful brown eyes nobody could possibly say no to. I was too stunned though, to form a coherent reply. Me? Lunch? With them? Don't get me wrong; I was happy that they asked me. But didn't Inuyasha hate my guts? And they're in his gang; so why…?

"Hello? Earth to Kagome! Helloooo!" Ayame waved a hand in front of my face. I snapped out my reverie to see the three people in front of me looking rather impatient. (Rin had recovered from her dizzy fit rather nicely, I see.) " Well?" Ayame asked, tapping her foot. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "Is this some kind of trick? Did Inuyasha…" I trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence as my mind conjured up various possibilities.

All three blinked, before simultaneously bursting into laughter. It was very creepy, not to mention very very insulting, since I had been asking a serious question. "What?" I asked irritably, crossing my arms. I know I probably looked like a child right now, but I at this point couldn't care. Just what was so dang funny?

The three of them was still laughing pretty hard (Rin was even banging the lockers with her fists) but they stopped the moment they saw my face. Ayame gently unfolded my arms and then threw her own arm over my shoulder casually, like it was the most natural thing to do. Surprised, my anger dissolved and I felt my face arrange into a shocked expression.

"Chill, Kagome-chan! We didn't mean to laugh at you, its only what you said is so ridiculous it hurts." Ayame laughed again. Rin jumped in. "Yeah! I know you and Inuyasha have your, um, _differences, _but we have no grudge against ya you know!" Rin started capering about. "And besides, we've been friends with Inuyasha for so long; we know _exactly _how irritating and vulgar and brash and rude he can get; why would we gang up against a fellow victim?" Sango walked up beside me, smiling calmly. We all started walking towards the courtyard, with the three girls steering me like a little car.

"Anyway, I take it that you'll eat lunch with us? We were gonna ask you in class, but Inuyasha had been cutting in, as you can remember." I grimaced at the memory, that hanyou's pissed face flashing in my mind again. "Speaking of which, Inuyasha will be there, but from the way you handle him in class, I can say he won't be a problem for you. " Sango continued. The three of them chuckled at the memory of my responding to Inuyasha's jibes with quick comebacks. "Then is lunch... okay?" Rin interrupted, staring at me with hopeful eyes.

I hesitated. I liked Sango, Ayame and Rin - they seemed just like the relaxed, fun people I would hang out with - but with Inuyasha there… could I take it? Take his possible insults and jibes and glaring looks?

After a moment of silent pondering, I decided to risk it. I wanted some friends in this alien school and if I needed to put up with Inuyasha to get them, I will. "Where do you usually hang?" I asked.

Rin beamed happily. "Over there by the sakura tree," she said, pointing. My eyes travelled over to the huge tree, the exact same one that I had seen them all before. I spied the the other inuyoukai - Sesshomaru? - sitting on a tree branch as casually as seating on a chair, the rat-tail boy, the male Ookami demon, and last of all, Inuyasha, sitting against the base of the tree, an opened guitar case lying next to him.

* * *

><p>INUYASHA'S POV<p>

I leaned back into the trunk of the tree, hands behind my head. Today was tiring, and I needed a rest. This _entire _freaking day had been devoted to stopping Sango, Ayame and/or Rin asking Kagome to eat lunch with them, and since Kagome was in almost every class of mine, you can see why I was so tired. I had jumped into every conversation they tried to make with Kagome and distracted them by insulting Kagome. A great sacrifice, if you must know, since every word she utters lashes like a whip onto me. I'm sure Ayame could tell from her nose that I was in pain every time Kagome does something that resembles Kikyo; so why was she tagging along with the other two ditzies in mission enhancing-my-pain?

I sighed, stretching out. Well, whatever. No use brooding about now that I've stopped them. Its now officially lunch, they would have probably stopped trying, and Kagome would probably be in the library studying or something, being the loner she was. She's such a gee-

Oh, shit.

My thoughts were cut short as a scent hit my nose. It was Ayame, Sango and Rin. _And Kagome was with them. _Her scent wafted around me, slapping me across the face. God I should have known they wouldn't have given up so easily. My heart ached, and I closed my eyes, fighting against the anguish that was threatening to overcome me. Fuck, this chick's scent is too much like Kikyo's for my liking. Ayame was a demon; she can smell that. And any fool could see she looks like Kikyo, right down to the colour of her eyes. So why does Sango and the others _torture me?_

When I finally opened my eyes, I saw that Sango, Ayame , Rin and Kagome had already sat down and they were all staring at me like I've grown two heads or something. It was unnerving, to say the least. And besides, the way that Kagome was staring at me was sure to bring on another battle with pain again.

"What?" I growled, glaring at all of them before turning my head to Kagome. Since my plan of preventing her in joining has failed BIG TIME, its time for Plan B: to _scare _her out of the group. I had to, if I wanted to keep my sanity under control. Fuck my life.

"What are _you _doing here?" I snarled at Kagome, my lip curling. Kagome blinked her eyes in surprise, and I suppressed a wince. Her eyes are the exact same shade of brown of Kikyo's eyes….

"What do you mean, what I am doing here? I'm here because Ayame, Sango, and Rin asked me to eat lunch with you all!" Huh. First name basis already. This is gonna be tougher than I thought. "Well, you can take your fat little butt and–" I started to say, but I was unceremoniously cut off by Sango. "Anyways, Inuyasha–" She glared daggers at me, and I shivered– "Let's introduce you to the gang. The idiot over there is Miroku," Sango pointed, and Miroku inclined his head politely from his position beside me. "that's Koga, another Ookami demon–" Sango gestured and Koga winked at Kagome. I rolled my eyes. Once a flirt, always a flirt, it seems.

"The person up on the tree is Sesshy, Inuyasha's brother." Rin chirped, pointing upwards. "Half brother," Sesshomaru and I said at the same time, before shooting each other glares. Though its funny, a long time ago I wasn't even his brother, just a "dirty little half-breed". And now he acknowledges me and we even hang out together. I think he even _cares _for me. Funny how time changes relationships, huh? Anyway, back to the topic…

" And finally there's Inuyasha. But then again you know him already due to your, um, _debates._" Ayame coughed. I glared at Ayame. "Yeah yeah whatever, Ayame. Ok she knows us now so can she like _fuck off_?" I growled. I knew I was being mean, but my sanity was at stake here! She can go off and find some other prissy little friends for all I care. I don't want her to find prissy friends in _my _group.

Though, admittedly, the look of murder Sango's eyes _could _help change my mind.

Towering over me with her eyes reflecting fire, I thought I was a goner for sure. Trust me, if looks could kill, I would be dead five times over now. I gulped.

"Inuyasha…" Sango said threateningly. "W-what?" "If you aren't nice to Kagome today you will find yourself waking up tomorrow with your hair mysteriously gone from your head and with all your clothes dyed pink. So watch. Your. Mouth." Sango fumed before sitting back down. Trying and failing to swallow the huge fucking lump in my throat, we all sat in uncomfortable silence until Rin piped up, trying to lighten the mood. As always.

"How about a game of truth and dare?" She chirped, smiling. "That way Kagome would be more comfortable around us! I'll start! Sango, truth or dare?"

"Dare," She said confidently. No shit. Sango was always the more fearless one in the group. Rin thought for a moment, then her eyes lit up. Oh, crap. " Ok! I dare you to… sing a song to Miroku about loving him!" Rin squealed.

Ok, just a note: if I thought the look that Sango gave me before was deadly, it was _nothing _compared to the look she gave Rin for that stupid dare. It was the kind of look that made you think that being six feet under with only worms as your company is not a bad idea. I saw Rin's eyes widen and smelt sweat starting to dot her brow. But a dare's a dare, and Sango never backs down from a dare, so she simply grabbed my guitar from its open case from my side and positioned herself to start playing.

"Hey! That's _my _guitar, you know!" I objected. It was a freaking Cherry Red Fender, for god's sake, not just any old guitar! It ain't something I'd willingly lend out to people, and who was she to snatch my precious baby from its case so roughly? But Sango just ignored me and started playing, so I growled uselessly and crossed my arms. Damn that bitch…

_You have about a million flaws_

_I could list 'em through, one and all_

_Let us start chronologically_

_Ready, get set, 1 2 3_

_You forever will talk way too much_

_Your room is cluttered with too much junk_

_You will never show up right on time_

_Your fashion sense is just a crime_

My scowl had dropped off at this point and I was fighting to keep a smirk off my face. I take it back, it was totally worth it to let Sango use my precious guitar in exchange for the look on Miroku's face. _Priceless._

_You are one perverted ass_

_You always will spout too much crap_

_Your grades are bad, your breath would stink_

_I want to punch you when you blink_

Oh god. This is brutal even in Sango's standards. But sadly, she was right in some places. Miroku really _is _a perverted ass and he really isn't that good at showing up on time. And his room? Don't even think about going in; it looks like bigfoot stomped its way through or somethin'. But wasn't this supposed to be a song about loving him? What's with all the fucking insults?

_But underneath your stupid lies_

_Your deceitful words, your "honest" eyes_

_We all know there lies a heart of gold_

_Born from many years ago_

_So though I hate your wandering hands_

_That always try to grope my ass_

_I know that you shall always care_

_Anytime, Anywhere_

Sango grinned as she finished to song before passing back to me my guitar as I laugh my head off. "Well, its not exactly what I had in mind, but I guess it'll do…." Rin mused. "Dear Sango, its so nice to know that you know I care, despite my lecherous ways,_" _Miroku said, putting a hand over his heart. His other hand, however…

_Slap._

"Keep your hands to yourself, you perverted monk." Sango hissed before turning to Kagome, who had a confused expression. I winced again, just now's laughter dying in me. I swear, everything about this girl screams _shes-a-fucking-Kikyo-clone! _Seeing her looking so terribly similar reminded me of the task at hand. _Don't lose focus, Inuyasha. _

"Miroku's a real pervert, just a warning. Don't be fooled by his looks; he'd take any chance to grope you." Sango turned to Kagome and cautioned. "Why Sango I'm so hurt! I'm not _always _like that; have you not seen my beautiful paintings and sculptures? How do you think that came about?"

I rolled my eyes. Yes, Miroku was a talented ass with brushes and chisel tools. He's practically the Japanese Vincent Van Gogh. If only he could get rid of the lecherous habits that would probably get him arrested in the future...

As Sango opened her mouth to retort, Koga spoke up. "Yeah yeah yeah, let me summarise. Sango sang an insulting love song, she and Miroku started arguing, and now Kagome knows that Miroku's a perverted artist and sculpter. Now can we _move on_?" Sango grumbled, but did as she was told. Miroku held his hands up in surrender.

And so the game went on in this fashion. There were many embarrassing truths and weird dares involved. One of us dared Sesshomaru to ask out a teacher (the teacher actually _accepted_ so now Sesshomaru has a date this Thursday night) and we found out that Koga had wanted to be a Power Ranger until he was eleven years old (seriously?). Then finally it was my turn.

" Inuyasha, truth or dare?" Miroku's eyes gleamed. "Truth," I said warily, eyeing Miroku. Usually I would choose dare, but the look in my best friends' eyes was worrying me like shit. Knowing the perverted bastard he would probably make me do something sick. Exactly _what, _I didn't want to find out.

Miroku sagged slightly. "You're no fun, Inuyasha," he groaned. "Only because I know your idea of fun is my idea of disgusting-and-possibly-illegal." I retorted. "Fine. Um…. Tell us what you think about Kagome." Miroku said.

I thought for a moment. What I thought of her? That's easy. She's a fucking princess, with servants at her beck and call. Probably lives in a mansion with butlers and has everything she wants. I snorted, and grabbed my guitar. Positioning my fingers against the taut strings, I started playing.

_Picture a mansion _

_Picture a butler_

_Picture a prince_

_And a happy ever after  
><em>

_See her dear cellphone_

_See her cool clothes_

_See her cool car_

_When she drives to fashion shows_

_She's a princess, I keep telling ya_

_A princess with lots of gold_

_Her story ends with a happy ever after_

_And starts with "a long time ago"_

_She waltzes through life without care in the world_

_Designer Sunglasses perched on her nose_

_When school has ended, she will wait_

_For the limo with the silver license plate_

_Little princess, she's probably never seen_

_The hardships suffered; her hands are clean_

_Born with perfection, the little girl_

_Sits and plays while horrors unfurl_

_She's a princess, I keep telling ya_

_A princess with lots of gold_

_Her story ends with a happy ever after_

_And starts with "a long time ago"_

_She ain't gonna get the hardships_

_We've been through_

_No…._

I finished my song and kept my guitar. The rest were sitting in stunned silence, obviously shocked by my choice of words. Kagome's head was bowed down, bangs covering her eyes. I felt a little bad (hey I'm not _entirely _without compassion) but if she hangs around a lot I'm gonna lose _my_ sanity to agony. Though judging from the way she was acting, it'd be any second before she leaves. I suppressed a smirk.

"Anyway," I said smoothly, continuing the game– "Kagome, truth or dare?" This is gonna be painful, I'll bet, both for me and her. But I think she needs one last nudge, one last _push _over the edge…

Kagome's head snapped up and her large brown eyes bored into mine. "What?" Kagome asked. "Truth or Dare?" I repeated, enunciating each word as though talking to an idiot. Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Truth." She spat. I smirked. Perfect. " What's your biggest fear?" I asked innocently. Whatever it is, I'm going to use it against her, guilty conscience be damned.

Though, looking at her face as I asked, I _did_ feel rather guilty.

"You're gonna laugh at me," she murmured quietly, looking at her hands on her lap. This got everybody else's attention, and they looked at her. "What's your fear? Don't worry; we won't laugh at you. Besides, what's funnier than Ayame's fear of the number 7?" Sango laughed in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Hey! I have a legitimate reason you know! 7 seems like such a conniving number." Ayame muttered. Kagome smiled, and the anguish hits me full force. She looks so much like Kikyo when she smiles that gentle smile… As I wrestled with myself I saw Ayame and Koga glance at me and I could feel Sesshomaru's eyes boring into my back. I gritted my teeth and cursed. Damn their inhuman ability to smell emotions…

When the pain subsided, I noticed that everybody was staring at Kagome with a flabbergasted expression. "Excuse me?" Rin asked, looking stunned. "I'm… I'm afraid of loud noises." Kagome repeated.

I couldn't help but snort at this. I was right. She's a freaking princess who's scared of fucking _loud noises. _Probably she's kept in a quiet room with soft classical music and has never heard rock music in her life. What a pansy she is.

As I was thinking, an idea jumped into my mind; a plan perfect for scaring Kagome away. It was cruel and sadistic, yes, but yet oh so flawless, and I knew I had to do it. Ignoring the twinge of guilt at what I was going to do, I jumped up and proceeded to carry out my plan.

* * *

><p>KAGOME'S POV<p>

Surely I wasn't the only one who was mystified with Inuyasha's sudden departure, right? I mean, said demon – ok half demon, but you know what I mean - had just jumped up and sprinted to the inside of the school like his little doggy tail was on fire. Not that he has one, but still.

As we all stared at his retreating back, I wondered where could he be going. I couldn't be repulsive to the point where he couldn't stand to be within 5 metres of me right…? Even as I thought this, a feeling of hurt overcame me, and I blinked back tears. Great - not yet one day in this school and I was already making enemies. Seeing Ayame glance at me out of the corner of her eye in concern, I gave her a weak smile for reassurance. They didn't need to know…

A huge screech suddenly echoed around the courtyard, stopping my thoughts from going towards an undesirable direction. The screech came from the school PDA, and I was confused as I heard bangs and clashes coming from it, like things being knocked around. What was going on? An announcement? No, not an announcement, or there won't be those bangs and clashes… My eyes widened. Maybe somebody was being knocked around in the PDA room and switched on the PDA as a cry for help? If yes, we have to help! Panicking, I started to stand up, but then the noise suddenly quieted.

Before starting up again in a garish drum melody.

The demon tune pounded in my ears, making me go weak in the knees. I clapped my hands to the sides of my head; a feeble defense against the roaring noise judging from the way it still grated against my skin. Silently, I begged for the noise to stop, to just cut off before those pictures would surfa–

_The screech of tires. The sound of a woman screaming. _

My eyes widened in fear, and I started shaking. No… _no! _It was starting already, the pictures, the noises, the _memories. _I _have_ to get out of here. Where to, I couldn't care, so long as I was away from the sounds!

I took off running, my feet pounding the floor in desperation. All around me, people stared, but I couldn't really care. All I wanted, _needed, _was to get somewhere without the horrible noise. The noise that brought on memories. My eyes blurred, and I forced back the tears as I searched wildly around the school for a hiding place; _no, not yet. _

_Metal crashes into metal; an ugly, piercing sound. _

Vaguely, my eyes registered a blue wooden door. _The janitor's closet… it doesn't have a PDA in it! _Without a moment to spare, I sprinted into the tiny closet and slammed the door shut. Breathing heavily, I slid down to the ground, my knees giving out. In the janitor's closet, the noise was muted to a tolerable level and I fully didn't intend to come out until whoever was playing the drums over the PDA stopped.

Even if this place did smell like a mop.

Only inside the safety of the (smelly) janitor's closet did I let my tears run free. Sobbing quietly, I wrapped my arms around me for support as I cried my eyes out, letting all my emotions from everything out. I knew that my nose was running and that my eyes were getting puffy, but honestly I couldn't care as I bawled.

I cried for what seemed like hours. But once I was done, I quickly wiped my tears away and fixed a smile on my face. I couldn't let any of my newfound friends see my tears. If they do, they'll start asking about what happened and I can't take that. Being reminded of that day is something I just can't handle, and besides, nobody needs to know.

Nobody needs to know about the day my parents died in a car explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Done! AND YES I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD AND SO SO SO SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING IN ABOUT 2 MONTHS! Wah I'm so so so so so SORRY! Bcos of this, if you hate me you can go say you suck or whatever, but JUST THIS CHAPTER. Cos now its the hols so I should be able to update faster. :D And though I finally posted this chap I dun think its very good…. -.- <strong>

**Again I apologise, GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! And it should be obvious I am guilty as hell judging from my capital letters! Its just that life was really busy! Really sorry, and for anybody else who is STILL reading this, thank you SOOOOO much and review if you want! **


	4. Second Day Part 2

**Yeah I'm back! AND IM REALLY REALLY SORRY ABOUT POSTING SO LATE! I'm gonna be guilty for the rest of my life so…**

**FORGIVE ME! But I was REAAAAAALLY very busy! Studying has taken up most of my time nowadays. Its really sad. **

**Any who: I dun own Inuyasha, cos if I did, I would have made Kagura get out of Naraku's clutches and become an ally instead of DYING. : Seriously. I like Kagura, she's a cool girl.**

**So… On to the story!**

**Chapter 4: Second Day Part 2**

* * *

><p>INUYASHA'S POV<p>

Staring up into the wide blue sky, I absentmindedly watched the clouds as they passed, tracing the shapes of them with my finger. It was Chemistry Class now, and technically I _should _be in the lab mixing sodium chloride with sliver nitrate or whatever, but here I am.

On the rooftop. Sky-watching. Watching cloud after cloud after boring cloud.

But honestly, I would rather cut out on class and risk a life's worth of nagging from Kaede the principal (aka the old hag) than be in the same room - or lab, whatever - as the rest of the gang. Chemistry was the only class that all of us had together, but at this point of time it seemed more like a curse than a blessing. Why? 'Cos everybody, and I mean _everybody, _was currently wanting to _roast my ass_ right now. Charming.

And really, what the _hell? _Every single one of them was turning against _me_, their best friend for god-knows-how-freaking-long, just because of one little newbie? What the heck happened to the _best-friends-forever _crap that Rin had always spouted? Scowling to the azure expanse above me, I bared my teeth in a soft growl.

Personally, I think they had all overreacted. It was just a _little_ bit of noise. Not too big of a deal. Sure, the noise had been broadcasted live all across the school, but it was just a normal drum solo; what was all of 'em acting like I turned into Darth Vader?

_Flashback_

_I came strolling back to the gang, whistling lowly under my breath as I neared the Sakura tree. Lunch was nearly over, and we were all gonna head to Chemistry together. I was in a good mood; pretty sure that after THIS, Higurashi would run away from us, thank the lord. "Hey guys!" I greeted the gang, flashing a wolfish grin. "Sorry for just now; I really needed to go to the toile—" My smile faltered and my words tailed away as I registered the looks the entire gang was sending my way. The kind of looks that told me that something concerning me and several knives was going to happen very, very soon. _

_Gulp._

"_Why the hell did you do THAT?" Koga snarled, his blue eyes narrowing in accusation. Gulping again, I tried to regain my cool. "Do what?" I asked, pretending to be dumb. Like I had NO idea that they were talking about a certain PDA broadcast of a drum solo that ended just minutes ago. _

_But apparently playing dumb was a wrong move, for in a flash, Sango hands were enclosed around my throat, wringing the air (and life) out of me. As I choked and gasped and spluttered and started turning blue, Sango all but screamed at me, "Cut the crap Inuyasha, we KNOW it was you doing that fucking drum solo that was being broadcasted through the entire school! That drum rhythm could have only been you! And why the HELL did you do that, huh? If my memory still serves me right, Kagome had clearly, obviously, DISTINCTLY said that she was afraid of loud noises! So enlighten me Inuyasha, on WHY THE FUCK you would go off and do a crashing drum solo that made everybody's ears bleed right after that statement?!" _

_After her long speech, Sango released me to the ground. I gasped for the sweet air that had evaded me for a long span of 2 minutes before realizing that a familiar white sneaker was tapping rather impatiently in front of me. "Well?" Sango asked, frowning deeply. "What's your reason?" Her brown eyes bored into my golden ones, waiting for an answer. _

_Putting on a I-don't-give-a-shit look, I stood up and dusted the dirt off my jeans. "I don't NEED a damn reason, Sango," I snarled. "You, and everybody else in the gang, should know better than anyone else who SHE looks like–" _

_ "SHE has a name, Inuyasha," Rin interrupted._

_ I continued on, ignoring Rin—"and you people had the sense to INVITE HER OVER to join us for lunch! I know that she's the new girl and all but YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER. Let some other gang pick her up and let her in — there's more than enough, she'll fit in into at least ONE of them. But NO, you all just HAD to torture me by inviting her in! Can't any one of you idiots see that it'll be too painful? To see her everyday at those similar eyes, similar face, similar EVERYTHING—" I choked on the last few words, fighting back the anguish that threatened to flood me when I thought of HER. My sentence hung unfinished, hovering above all of us, but everybody knew the ending to my speech:_

It will surely kill me.

_It was silent for a long, long time. Nobody dared to speak one word as the silence hung over us, thick and heavy like a fog. The wind swept against our skin, raising tiny goosebumps and ruffling everyone's hair. I was gasping, my chest heaving as I tried to control my emotions. Then, someone spoke. _

_ "Inuyasha," My brother started, his voice a cool baritone. "Stop being so selfish." His golden eyes bored steadily into mine as he perched on the branches of the Sakura Tree like it was a throne, commanding absolute obedience._

_ Obedience I wasn't ready to give. _

_ "Selfish?" I was outraged. "How the hell am I selfish? If anything its YOU people who are selfish, making her join our group when you KNOW what I'm going through! If anyone's selfish, its all of you!" I pointed a clawed finger furiously at the group, glaring at them all. How could they accuse ME of being selfish?!_

_ Sesshomaru seemed unfazed from my outburst. "Your behavior right now is resembling a sulky toddler's, whining for his brother to throw away his candy simply because he lost his own. Inuyasha, just because Kikyo's gone doesn't mean you can turn away from anybody who simply resembles her. Things change, Inuyasha." _

_ My temper, still simmering from my outburst from before, erupted again, fiercer and hotter than before. "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? HOW EXACTLY WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE TO LOSE THE ONE SINGLE PERSON WHOM YOU HAD LOVED SO MUCH ONLY TO HAVE ANOTHER DOPPELGANGER OF HER SHOW UP, RIPPING UP THE WOUND THAT IS STILL DEEP? HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!" My words, loud and furious and angry, buzzed in the air like angry bees. But I wasn't the one who was at breaking point; Sesshomaru had snapped too._

_ "Stop it Inuyasha! Yes, you are in pain. Yes, we know you haven't gotten over Kikyo's death. However, you foolish pup, that doesn't give you the right to act like such a bastard. And yes, that is exactly what you are right now — a selfish, thick-headed bastard. You are right now only focusing on yourself and your troubles and frankly speaking your little self-pity act is starting to sicken me. Go and cool your head Inuyasha, as will I, and when you are more civil we shall speak." _

_Turning away, Sesshomaru had strode away from me with the grace and poise of royalty, though one could see the contained frustration and anger in the great dog demon's stature if they looked closely. As Sesshomaru left, one by one the others got up to follow him, until only Miroku remained. Pausing in his steps, he glanced back at me with knowing yet piteous eyes before hurrying off, leaving me standing under the Great Sakura tree._

_Alone._

_ End of Flashback_

Okay, so maybe preying on Kagome's biggest fear wasn't exactly the friendliest thing to do to a newbie. But I swear to god, if being an ass for a few days was going to save me from going insane, I would gladly choose to be one of the biggest, most horrible assholes I can ever be to the Kikyo "twin", conscience be damne_—_

I was shaken out of my thoughts at the distant chiming of the school bell somewhere in the distance. On a side note, the old hag had had the sense to install gentle chiming bells instead of the horrible screechy ones that made my eardrums want to jump out of my dog ears and flush themselves down the toilet; guess not all her sanity has disappeared with her old age yet. (Not that I'm one to talk — My age is at least 3 times of hers.) Coming back to the topic at hand, after I waited for ten more minutes on the SSOTA rooftop for the throngs of people which I knew would be in the hallways hurrying to class to clear out, I got up, dusted off my jeans and got off the roof, ambling down the stairs in a nonchalant manner with my guitar case slung over my shoulder.

_Lets see… Its a free period for me now, what should I do? Hm, I'll crash the music room then, none of the gang will be there — Sesshomaru and Rin would be at Social Studies, Sango and Kouga would be in their Acting Class, Miroku would be spending his free period in the art room and Ayame would be in her Hip Hop Class. Nobody would be in the music room to threaten me about throwing me into a seven-feet deep ditch — perfect. _Humming lowly underneath my breath, I slammed the blue door leading to the music room open with a bang — and promptly froze.

Kagome Higurashi was in the room sitting at the piano, a soft and wistful expression in her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Shit. Oh shit shit shit shit shit. Why the HELL didn't I think of the possibility of Higurashi being in here? Nice one Inuyasha, real nice. NOW waddya gonna do?<em>

As I stood there having an internal struggle with himself, Kagome snapped out of her daze and noticed the presence of a certain white-haired hanyou in the room (e.g. me). "H-Hello, Inuyasha." She greeted me hesitantly.

Sniffing my nose in disdain, I had simply "che"-d and had proceeded to fling myself onto a nearby chair, setting my guitar case next to me. Opening my case with infinite care, I took out my precious cherry red Fender and, after tuning and giving the instrument a quick once-through, began strumming softly, the notes drifting from the guitar wandering aimlessly without a purpose. Other than the soft sounds of the melody, all was silent.

Until, of course, the chick decided to speak up. She had been sitting awkwardly at the piano staring at the hands at her lap, and now as she spoke she sounded very nervous. "Um… that PDA broadcast at lunch today was really strange."

I adruptly stopped strumming my guitar.

A bit frightened at the sudden silence, Higurashi twisted her hands in her lap and stammered, "well, i-its weird how after I mentioned I was a-afraid of loud noises did that d-drum solo start. Its seems like a such a coincidence…." Her voice trailed away as the silence in the music room grew oppressively heavy, and she didn't dare to look at my direction.

I, on the other hand, could only stare at the girl sitting less than 5 meters across from me in absolute disbelief — how stupid and dense could this girl get? _So THAT'S why__ she didn't bolt out of the room the moment she saw me - she didn't REALISE. God, how stupid can this girl be? _Rolling my golden eyes, I ignored the idiot and continued strumming my guitar, my fingers plucking expertly at the strings. That is, they _were_ before Kagome spoke again.

"Hey… Why do you hate me so much?"

The sounds of my guitar squealed, fading into shocked silence.

I was staring at Kagome again for the second time in less than half an hour. And suddenly, I was angry; irrationally angry. Pushing back the chair I was in with a loud screech, my golden eyes glared right into Kagome's frightened brown ones.

Throwing my head right back, I laughed harshly, the sound ringing in the room. "_Why _do I hate you? _Why? _You actually can sit there and stare at me with a straight face, asking for the reason why?" I snarled at her, a bitter smile stretched across my lips. But even as I said those words, I realized the truth: other than her looking so identical to my Kikyo, there was really nothing to hate Kagome for. And that, for some reason, made me even angrier.

Shaking off those thoughts and focusing solely on my hatred and anger, I crossed the distance between us and towered over Higurashi, my face a twisted expression of disgust and anger. "You are such a princess," I hissed, my eyes dark. "you waltz in into our group like you're 'it' and don't spare a thought if others even _want _you in. I sure don't. You remind me too much of—" I struggled to say Kikyo's name, "too much of _someone, _and its pissing me off you selfish brat, so stay out of our way."

Feebly Higurashi tried fighting back. " B-But, Rin and Sango and Ayame had been the ones to i-invite me for lunch first, a-and just because I remind you of someone doesn't mean tha—" Her confused and scared chocolate eyes, so similar to Kikyo's, tore at my soul.

Growling harshly, I yelled, "You don't know, don't assume! You don't see what that someone does to me, _you don't understand!" _Stalking to the nearby microphone(it was a music room after all), I plugged my guitar into an amp and played a series of fast warm-ups, the notes screeching in the air. Higurashi visibly flinched. After the warm-up, I began playing.

_Don't tell me_

_Get out get out get out_

_Stop it stop it stop it_

_Don't pretend, stop lying to me_

_I know you don't give a shit_

My guitar wailed out the notes that I played, my anger and frustration distorting every sound into a screech of outrage that stung like livid bees.

_Your fake smiles and pretty lies_

_I don't care about them; just go cry_

_All over me, say-saying "you're so sorry"_

_But I don't want your false sympathy_

Glaring at Higurashi Kagome heavily as I belted out the words, I thrummed his guitar into another series of notes; harsh and heavy, they sneered at her: _you aren't welcome here. _Higurashi covered her ears, but my voice and guitar cut through the weak barriers that were her hands, making the song ring in her head.

_Don't tell me you understand_

_Just stop lying, don't pretend_

_That you will get what I'm going through_

_And don't tell me "I'll help you"_

_Don't you tell me "it's okay" _

_You won't understand how I pray_

_How I hurt every single day_

_How my feelings are getting frayed _

_Don't tell me _

_Don't tell me _

_Don't tell me_

_SHUT UP!  
><em>

My guitar shrieked painfully as I shredded the last few notes. Panting heavily, I glowered at Higurashi cowering away as my last furious notes faded away into stony silence. Stalking forward once again, I bent close to her and hissed menacingly in her ear, "You'll never understand me, and don't try. Just don't get in my way, Kagome." Straightening up, I strode towards my guitar case, packed up my Fender and started to the door. However, I froze in my steps, guitar case slung over my shoulder, when the sound of the piano and a soft, soft voice floated gently towards me.

It was a simple, pure melody, and a study of opposites to my anger-filled song just now. And the voice… it was so delicate, so gentle, so sweet that the music rushed around me like cleansing water, weaving tendrils of soft music through my throbbing, screaming heart. Higurashi's voice was so different from my Kikyo's, yet as she sang I thought I could hear an echo of a reminisced voice singing along with her. Yet somehow, instead of this hurting my wounded heart, it acted as a soothing salve, bolstering and tightening the weaving of the sound around my feelings.

_Little one, hear me now_

_Hush now, please don't cry_

_A gentle smile will heal you now_

_Don't worry it'll be alright_

_A tiny hand tugs on your sleeve_

_A small child offers his smile_

_The wind whispers gently in your ear_

"_Everything will turn around"_

_Don't turn away people who offer to you_

_A hand, some help, an ear_

_To comfort you, or let you cry_

_Or confess your secret fears_

_Don't be surprised, when you one day see_

_That someone close to you_

_Understands you better than what you think_

_And knows what you're going through_

_So hush now child, go dry your tears _

_And face future with a smile_

_Then one day please go look around_

_And square your shoulders; be proud. _

When the song ended, Higurashi didn't look up at me as she casting a one last look at the ivory keys and reverently lowered the piano lid. She pushed back in the ebony seat and gently got up, brushing past the still-frozen me quietly.

As she pushed past me, she stopped in her tracks and murmured quietly, "Don't assume that you're the only one in the world's who's hurting, Inuyasha." She then pushed past me, opened the blue music room door and walked down the deserted hallway, the sound of her brown boots clop-clop-clopping down the hallway echoing in my ears long after she disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Doooone! Whew that was a long, didn't-make-sense(I'm serious) chapter! Well actually now as I think about it, my story has many, many loopholes. Well guess that's what happens when you don't think through the story before writing… I'll try to tie up those loose ends as I go along the story, and hope that somehow, this story will make sense. <strong>

** Also, an update on my life(though I doubt you care): I'm recently learning the guitar! I'm learning really slowly since I'm learning on my own, but I'm making progress! Wish me luck!**

** See you at the next chapter, which I PROMISE will come faster since my exams are over! YAHOO! Ja ne till the next time, minnasan! ^w^**


	5. Let's Pretend

**Hello!**

**Before all of you start reading, please take note of the below message. **

** IMPORTANT: BEFORE READING THIS PEOPLE PLEASE READ THE FIRST FOUR CHAPTERS I HAVE SPENT A LONG TIME EDITING THEM TO MAKE MY STORY MAKE SENSE. THANK YOU!**

** Ok, now on to the story! **

** I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Let's Pretend<strong>

NORMAL POV

One month had passed since Kagome's encounter with Inuyasha in the music room. Things between them were still as frosty as ever; in fact it could have been frostier, if possible. It was as if Jack Frost had swept along and frozen everything, it was that bad.

Inuyasha wasn't even speaking to Kagome anymore. He had to before, to take preventive measures and/or chase her away, but seeing how it had already been a month and whatever he did was useless(she either didn't realise it was him or wasn't fazed, the idiot), Inuyasha gave up and stopped acknowledging Kagome's existence altogether.

It was simple. He simply pretended that she was air. Actually, something less than air, seeing as he needed air for breathing. He joked and laughed with the gang as per usual, but to him, Kagome was invisible, not there, non-existent.

And Kagome? She didn't like the hanyou, but faced with such a prospect, what could she possibly do but act the same way? So, for the past one month, she had been ignoring Inuyasha as well. The rest of the gang could only watch on helplessly; after all, what could they possibly do? So they simply pretended everything was normal and chattered away animatedly. And on that particular Tuesday afternoon, they were talking about one thing and one thing only.

The big dance that was coming up next week.

Bouncing up and down in her seat so that her red pigtails bobbed, Ayame squealed excitedly. "_Guys! _The first dance of the _year_ is next week, are you all _excited?!_"

"Evidently not as excited as you are," Sango pointed out wryly, watching with an impassive expression as Ayame hyperventilated.

"As I was saying—" Ayame continued on as if Sango hadn't spoken— "the big dance is next week and we going to go shop-shop-shopping! This Friday afternoon, after school, got it?" Ayame beamed a mega-watt smile, swiveling her head to look at everybody.

Sango and Rin exchanged uneasy looks.

Inuyasha and Koga twisted their faces into identical grimaces.

Miroku looked suspiciously eager.

Sesshomaru looked mildly disgusted.

Kagome was just plain confused.

Leaning over to Sango, Kagome asked in a loud whisper, "why are you all acting like this when Ayame mentioned shopping?" She gestured towards said female Ookami demon who was still grinning like a cheshire cat.

Sango frowned. "Well I'm not sure what crawled up the _guys' _asses at the thought of shopping, but for us—" "we're scared of dropping down dead in the mall." Rin finished.

Not quite getting it, Kagome gazed at the two girls questioningly. Rin saw her look of confusion and bluntly stated, "Ayame can shop for eight hours straight and still be pumped for eight hours more." "And she _will _drag you along with her." Sango added. A shudder rippled through the three girls.

"Hey!" Ayame looked affronted. "I'm not _that _bad." She protested. Sango and Rin simply shared a look and turned to stare at Ayame, eyebrows raised. But before they could speak and remind her of the many experiences that stated otherwise, Koga spoke up.

"No way, Ayame. No way in _hell. _Shopping? That's a _girl's _thing, Aya, and as much as it may mean to you, Imma gonna bow out of this one. I have my _manly pride, _you know!" Koga puffed out his chest.

"For once, the mangy wolf is right. Shopping is way too sissy a thing for guys to participate in! You girls can go prancing through boutiques by your freakin' self; there's no way I'm going!" Inuyasha crossed his arms in a defensive gesture.

"… I have better things to do with my time." Sesshomaru stated blandly.

"Well ladies," Miroku said grandly standing up with his hands outstretched. "As these boys here are too silly to follow you all, I shall take the liberty to go there and see you all changing— I mean, buy my own clothes."

Everybody rolled their eyes as Sango's fist, right on cue, came slamming down on Miroku's head so hard he kissed the Earth. _Honestly, he should have known better than to say that. _Kagome sighed.

"Idiot." Koga muttered.

"He's not the only idiots around here." Ayame scowled. "You all are idiots too for not wanting to come shopping with us! What are you guys gonna wear to the big dance then, huh?!"

"What we usually wear!" Inuyasha retorted.

Kagome cringed. Though Sesshomaru's and Miroku's everyday clothes could have been able to pass off as attire for the semi-formal dance, Koga was fond of wearing bermudas and ripped jeans were a prominent part of Inuyasha's wardrobe. It was not something one would wear to a dance, and evidently Ayame thought so too; her face was a cross between disgust and horror.

"That just gives me all the more reason to drag you guys shopping!" Ayame narrowed her green eyes at the boys. "So like it or not, you guys are going with us this Friday!"

"But—" Koga and Inuyasha protested at the same time.

" _No buts, ifs or ands!_" Ayame was at the end of her patience. "You are either coming with us to go shopping or I'm _dragging_ you there even if I have to cut off your legs and push you all with wagons—and if it comes down to it, I swear to god _I will do that._"

Seeing Ayame's dead-set face that practically screamed _I-am-fucking-serious-you-bastards, _Inuyasha and Koga—well all the boys really—quieted and said no more.

* * *

><p>The days rolled by smoothly, and all too soon Friday afternoon was staring at them in the face. Ayame on that day was an unstoppable force of nature; immediately after the last class she had rounded up the gang like they were sheep and assembled them in the parking lot.<p>

"Now look here," she chirped, staring at the guys, "I want the boys to go in Koga's Mercedes Benz—" "Sweet," Koga interrupted with a grin, already planning his escape— "but I want Sesshomaru to drive." Ayame continued.

Koga's mouth fell open with a pop. "But my Mercedes is my baby!" He protested. It gleamed shiny and clean next to Koga in the school parking lot—evidence of tender loving care—and he patted it proudly.

Ayame gave him a look. "Baby or not, I don't trust you to not speed off on your own when you drive that dang car. I'm passing Sesshy the keys; he's the least likely the drive off on his own." Thus saying, the redhead tossed a set of sleek silver keys to the mighty inuyoukai, who caught it without even looking in its direction.

Koga's mouth fell open again. "When did you steal my car keys?!" He looked frantically about in his pockets, thinking back to times when Ayame could have ever stolen those silver keys from him. Inuyasha, who stood to Koga's side, snickered at the look on the male Ookami demon's face.

Ayame chose not the answer Koga and instead sashayed over to Sango's BMW. "Anyway, the girls will be taking Sango's car, seeing as she's the only other person in this entire gang who has a license." She hopped into the passenger seat.

Grinning broadly, Sango slid into the driver's seat herself and motioned for Kagome and Rin to come in. Rin of course, being Rin, had immediately jumped in and started chattering away excitedly. She had pulled Kagome along too, and now the four girls chatted and gossiped as they watched the boys grumble before get into the sleek black Mercedes Benz parked next to the girls, and before long the two cars sped off.

Racing their way to the mall, the wind whipping in their hair, the girls sat in companionable silence for a good three minutes before Rin announced, "this is boring," and promptly reached forward to switch on the sound system. The cheerful beat of "California Girls" by Katy Perry soon had the girls loudly singing along—even Kagome—and it was in this fashion did Ayame, Rin, Sango and Kagome travel, their voices echoing in a beautiful harmony along the highway.

_"California Girls, we're unforgettable…"_

* * *

><p>Once at the mall, Ayame whipped her head around to look at her gang behind her excitedly. "Now!" She chirruped, gazing at her friends expectantly. Ayame was excited as anything to be in the mall, but first she had to settle a few things. "For the upcoming dance next week, it was said that you <em>must <em>show up with a date, it's compulsory! But then again you all should know this already."

Everybody nodded quickly. Then Inuyasha spoke. "But we _don't _have any damn dates, Ayame! No date means no clothes and no clothes means no fucking shopping. So I'll see ya around!" Grinning smugly, Inuyasha made a move to leap away, but Ayame intervened.

"Ah ah ah!" Ayame said smugly, her hand clamped down on Inuyasha's shoulders to prevent him for escaping. "You didn't think I'd come here without a plan for that, did you?" The female Ookami demon laughed.

Cursing silently underneath his breath, Inuyasha sulkily turned to face Ayame again, who was now currently addressing the whole group. "Now here's the plan. The boys and girls will each draw sticks." Ayame reached into her purse and pulled out two bundles of popsicle sticks containing four sticks each. "There are pairs in these two bundles. Whoever's popsicle stick has the same coloured paint blob on it as the other person's—" Ayame brandished the sticks in the air— "Is your date." Grinning owlishly, Ayame beckoned Rin over to start the drawing.

_Please don't let me get the pervert. _Sango prayed silently.

_Well as long as I'm not stuck with Inuyasha it's ok… _Kagome thought, rolling her eyes.

_I swear to god, if I happen to draw Kagome I will jump off the building. _Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

* * *

><p><em>Some time later…<em>

"No way. No way in _hell!" _Inuyasha growled ferociously as he towered over Ayame, teeth bared. "There is _no way _I am going to go to the dance with _her_!" He said, jerking a thumb towards said person.

Ayame held up her hands in front of her as a feeble line of defense as she shrank away from the furious hanyou. "B-but, you were the one who picked out the same colour stick!" Ayame pleaded, her eyes darting down to the popsicle stick that was clenched tightly in Inuyasha's hand; the one with the bright scarlet paint blob.

And then to the almost identical popsicle stick held in Kagome's slender hands.

"Do I look like I care? I'll switch with anyone's for this. _Anyone's_!" Inuyasha looked around desperately at the faces of the other people in the gang.

Miroku shrugged. "Sorry, but you aren't switching with me. I'm going with my beloved Sango, and that isn't a chance to be missed." He gazed at Sango happily, who huffed and turned to the side. His hand inched closer and closer…

_Whack. _"Don't even think about it," Sango growled.

Koga stepped up. "Well really I don't mind exchan—"

He never got to finish his sentence. In a flash, Ayame had rushed over to him and cornered him, green eyes boring holes into his as she glared threateningly. Her eyes were practically yelling at him the consequences of his actions if he actually happened to exchange sticks with Inuyasha.

Koga backtracked immediately. "Uh, on second thought I'd rather go with Ayame here and keep my arms than exchange with you and go with Kags, mutt." He said, backing away cautiously. Ayame's face smoothed back into an award-winning smile as she stood close to him.

Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru. But before he could even open his mouth to start, Sesshomaru interrupted, "No. This is a good opportunity for you, Inuyasha." And Sesshomaru wouldn't budge.

Inuyasha gave up. His scowl deepening ten-fold, he just stormed away, anger visibly radiating off him. "Do what you want!" he yelled over his shoulder before disappearing into the crowd.

An awkward silence followed them all afterwards. Trying to ease the tension, Kagome clapped her hands once. "So uh, the shopping?" She asked.

Ayame snapped out of it. "Of course! How could I forget? Screw Inuyasha; he'll come back later. We'll just go off first!" She squealed. Running to the nearest store, Ayame called for us to follow her over her shoulder as she ran. Rin started skipping right behind her. Koga trailed after her like a defeated puppy while Sango and Miroku followed at a more indulgent pace, bickering with one another. Kagome was about to start following the enthusiastic fashionista too when she realised that Sesshomaru was still standing still and staring in the direction that Inuyasha had disappeared.

Walking up to him, Kagome silently tugged at his shoulder, asking him to join with the others. In the time that Kagome had spent with the gang she had realised that Sesshomaru was not one with many words and did not like people with too much words(with the curious exception of Rin, of course). Thus Kagome had opted for a wordless option in calling him over. However, it seems that said inuyoukai had much on his mind and was ignoring Kagome, murmuring to himself, "I wonder if he misunderstood my words?"

Kagome looked at him questioningly just as Sesshomaru seemed to rouse himself and turned to her with piercing golden eyes. "… I apologise." Sesshomaru said seriously.

Now Kagome was even more confused. "What for?" she asked, large brown eyes staring at him.

"For the fact that my brother is such an idiot." Sesshomaru bluntly stated. Kagome started snickering, and the tension lifted for a few moments.

"But I do apologise for his irrational and foolish behaviour." Sesshomaru continued. "It's just that you being here is dredging up painful memories for him, and this is his way of protecting himself against it; a defense mechanism, you can call it."

Kagome was intrigued. "What painful memories?" she asked.

Sesshomaru turned his head away. "I am not at a liberty to say. However, I will say this; as much as you might wish to lock my brother into a janitor closet when he makes you mad—"

_He hit the nail on the head, _Kagome thought, cringing.

"—please try to bear with him. I do not think that this inane behaviour will continue forever; he will stop such foolishness in time. He's simply behaving like an animal who is cornered and thus acting aggressive in hopes of scaring the threat off. It is the reason for him doing what he did when you first came."

Kagome cocked her head like a curious puppy. "What are you talking about?" she asked. _Could they possibly mean the incident in the music room? No, Inuyasha doesn't strike me as a person to blab about such a thing to everyone…_

Sesshomaru, who had started to walk away at that point, swiveled his head around to look at Kagome, his face lined with mild surprise. "You mean you did not know?" he asked. He turned his head back around.

"On that second day of school. That drum solo over the PDA. Inuyasha was the one who did it."

* * *

><p>Kagome was in a state of shock for a long while after that. Vaguely, she remembered scurrying after Sesshomaru's retreating back to join up with the others. Vaguely, she remembered the girls calling out to her and pulling her into a shop. Vaguely, she remembered having clothes shoved into her hands and being pushed into a dressing room. Kagome's head was reeling too much for her to take note of her surroundings. <em>It was him it was him it was him <em>her mind chanted as she pulled her sweater off her head and tugged on the dress Ayame had tossed at her. _No wonder he had looked at me like I had grown an extra head that time in the music room! _Kagome realised as she mentally slapped herself. How could she have been so dense?

Kagome felt angry then; furious, even. Glaring at her reflection in the dressing room mirror, Kagome fought the urge to scream out loud. _He was the culprit behind such a horrible prank?! Why does he hate me so much? _Kagome breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. Sesshomaru's words echoed in her head:

_simply behaving like an animal who is cornered and thus acting aggressive in hopes of scaring the threat off—_

"Kagome? Kagome? What's taking you so long?" It was Ayame, banging impatiently on the door. "C'mon, I wanna see how you look!"

Shaking herself out of her reverie, Kagome unlocked the dressing room door. _He's just scared Kagome, _she told herself sternly, pressing a hand to the cool wood surface in front of her. _Just forgive and forget about it, just forgive and forget… _She pushed the thoughts of the hanyou away and yanked the door open.

Ayame turned. "Finally! What took you so long anyway—" her voice died in her throat.

Oh, Kagome was _beautiful, _there was no doubt about that. The dress fitted like a dream; the bodice hugging her from her chest all the way to her hips before falling straight down like a milky waterfall, the material wafting around her feet like light fairy silk. It was held up by a thin V-shaped strap around the neck the same colour as the dress and the strap was studded with silver rhinestones, adding just a bit of colour. But it wasn't because of the sheer beauty, the sheer elegance of Kagome in that dress that made the three girls stand there gaping, to make tears fill up in their eyes.

It was because that, with Kagome in that dress, it was as if they were all seeing Kikyo back from the dead, alive and well, standing before them modeling and chatting with them, back to before the time when it all ended. The sheer force of the image robbed them of their breaths and deprived of them of their voices. They couldn't breathe.

"Guys? Guys?" Kagome questioned, snapping them out of their trance. "Well, what do you think?" She asked, giving them a hesitant twirl. Kagome had even pulled her hair into a low ponytail; just like how Kikyo always wore it when she wanted her hair out of her face.

Shaking her head violently to get rid of the memories flashing through her mind, Ayame fixed a smile on her face then began to circle Kagome, tapping her chin in faux concentration. "Hmm…" she said aloud. "What?" Kagome said, growing anxious when Ayame gave no reply.

"The dress fits you like a dream darlin', but…" Ayame paused for dramatic effect. "We need something with more _oomph!_"

Quickly catching on, Rin chimed in, "yeah! You need more pizzazz in your dress Kaggy!" Darting over to a clothes rack, she randomly pulled out a dress and tossed it at Kagome, who caught it just in time. "Try that on!" Sango encouraged.

"B-but, what about the both of your dresses?" Kagome asked confusedly, as she was being pushed into another dressing room. "You'd think we'd just sit around and wait for you while you change? _We're _gonna try on dresses too!" Ayame chirped. "Now hurry up and change!" Sango added. _Before Inuyasha comes back, sees this, and blows a gasket as well, _Sango thought silently.

But before Kagome could be shoved into a dressing room, they heard a sharp, loud intake of breath.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was rooted to the spot.<p>

He could hear his heart pound-pound-pounding against his heart, feel his claws digging deeply into his palms as he clenched his fists tighter and tighter. Not that it would matter; those wounds would heal in record time anyway. No, it was the throbbing of his _heart, _the wound festering sorely in his chest, that would not recover well from this sight.

Kikyo. Kikyo Kikyo Kikyo Kikyo Kikyo. That name filled his thoughts, roared through his ears and flowed through his veins to beat his heart. She was back. _She was back! _Inuyasha could hardly dare to dream. He took a half step forward, his hand reaching out to the figure in front of him, his expression one of yearning and of elation. The world around him looked hazy, as if this was a rose-tinted dream, and only one thing stood clear; his Kikyo, standing in front of him live and well in an enchanting white dress.

Then, abruptly, the dream shattered. His eyes cleared and he saw that the person standing in front of him wasn't his dear, sweet Kikyo, but Kagome. His heart splintered. It wasn't Kikyo, but the similarities—that hair, that dress…!

_It would be exactly what Kikyo would have wanted to wear. _

Dropping his hand roughly to the side, Inuyasha turned away harshly. "Take that stupid dress off! You look like a _witch._" He snarled before he dashed out of the door he had just come skulking in a few minutes ago, leaving behind a hurt Kagome and his sympathetic friends.

The guys, who were busy browsing clothes on the other side of the store, looked up just in time to see Inuyasha dash out of the store like his life depended on it. They were concerned, to say the least. "I'll go after him," Miroku volunteered quickly, abandoning the polo shirt he had been admiring seconds ago and raced out of the shop.

But it wasn't an easy task trying to find Inuyasha. For one thing, the hanyou was very speedy and for another, he was also very good at hiding. So by the time Miroku had found Inuyasha sitting scowling on a bench in the mall, he was out of breath from running all over the place.

"So, uh," Miroku began hesitantly. "Is this seat taken?" When Inuyasha only grunted in response, Miroku took it as a yes and plonked himself down next to the hanyou. All was silent for a good two minutes.

"Penny for your thoughts, Inuyasha." Miroku said, leaning back on his hands and staring up into the air.

Groaning in frustration, Inuyasha ran a hand through his thick silver hair. "There isn't much to say Miroku! Kagome looks too damn much like Kikyo; and its _killing _me here. They look so frickin' identical, one would suspect of them being twins!"

"Well first of all they couldn't possibly be twins seeing as they have different last names, with Kikyo being Kikyo Karashi and all," Miroku replied amusedly, "And as for the identical thing… well we can't say we don't know what it's doing to you, Inuyasha." Miroku continued in a more somber tone, closing his eyes briefly.

"Then _why?_" Inuyasha jumped up from the bench and burst out, so angrily that it attracted the stares of many passerbys. "Why make me go to the fucking dance with her if you know how much it hurts for me to be near her?! And don't play dumb with me; we both know that all of your excuses aren't really your _true _intentions."

"All I can say, Inuyasha, is that we have your best interests as heart," Miroku pinched the bridge of his nose. "And before you propose the idea: no you can't skip out of the dance, its compulsory." Miroku added.

Inuyasha ignored the last part; he'd already known that, anyway. "If you had my damned interests in heart you wouldn't insist for me to go to the dance with her!" He roared.

"And why are you yelling at me?" Miroku roared back. "What do you expect me to do? Conjure up the perfect remedy from thin air?! 'Oh, just pretend Kagome is Kikyo or something!' "

Inuyasha was about to hurl back a insulting comment when Miroku's words sank in. "Pretend that Kagome is Kikyo…" Inuyasha was suddenly lost in thought as he paced back and forth in front of Miroku, caught up in the idea churning through his head. "That's it. That's it!"

Miroku, who had been listening to Inuyasha's incessant mumblings, jumped up the moment he pieced everything together. "Oh no, Inuyasha," he warned.

"But can't you see? That idea is fucking _perfect. _And plus, I won't get suspended by the old hag for not turning up for an official school event! This idea won't hurt anybody either; its foolproof!" Inuyasha turned triumphant golden eyes to Miroku.

"No. No no no no no! This will only end badly Inuyasha, don't you understand?" Miroku pleaded his case, but Inuyasha wasn't listening anymore. Jumping up, he ran back to the store with Miroku hot on his heels, just as Kagome was done modeling for the girls an icy blue number. Grabbing up the white dress she had worn before, Inuyasha tossed it to the startled Kagome who only just managed to catch it. "Buy that one." He ordered, addressing Kagome directly for the first time in a month.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. "What? I beg your pardon… what?" She sputtered.

"You heard me." Inuyasha snapped. "Buy that."

"But Inuyasha—" Sango started to protest.

The hanyou glowered at Sango with an expression so frightening that she backed away. "Just buy that, understand?" He barked and strode away, leaving behind the perplexed and very confused girls. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Miroku whispering to Koga and Sesshomaru and them sneaking glances his way, but Inuyasha didn't care. He grinned smugly to himself.

_The game of Let's Pretend starts now._

* * *

><p><strong>Whew finally done!<strong>

**PEOPLE DON'T KILL ME. I know Inuyasha is being a humongous ass right now, but trust me this goes along with the plan! Just bear with it pleaaase! **

**Anyway this chapter was comparatively earlier… less than ten weeks yeah? :P And also the longest chapter I've ever written. **

**Actually, the reason why this took so long was because I wanted to neaten up my storyline before posting this, hence the slight delay. SORRY! Anyway, I'm going to repeat my important message here:**

**IMPORTANT: BEFORE READING THIS PEOPLE PLEASE READ THE FIRST FOUR CHAPTERS I HAVE SPENT A LONG TIME EDITING THEM TO MAKE MY STORY MAKE SENSE. THANK YOU!**

**Thanks for reading! Read and review guys, thanks! XDD**


	6. Preparation

**Hey guys!**

** I… honestly have no excuses for not updating for what I think was a **_**year. **_**Or longer. The only weak excuse I could possibly give is that well… I jump around a lot. In terms of hobbies. You can call it a tiny-attention-span if you want, it works just as well considering that is basically what it is. My point is, I don't really have a… regular thing going on for this, and I update and write fanfiction mostly to my whims. Which of course, if you all may know, is very very bad. I do apologise. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Preparation<strong>

NORMAL POV

Time rolled by, and pretty soon Saturday, the day of the dance, was staring at them in the face. Everything had been planned. The boys were going to pick up the girls at around 7.30pm, and they were under strict instructions to be wearing appropriate clothes. And when the dance ended, the boys would drop them off before going home themselves. Yup, everything was perfectly planned.

So how did she find herself at Ayame's house as early as nine in the morning getting ready for the dance which was _ten hours away, _Kagome would never know.

Kagome had been planning on relaxing. She had planned on lazing around at home with a cup of tea until she had to get ready, or maybe do a little bit of spring cleaning here or there. But no, Ayame had took her ear off with a phone call at eight in the morning, gave her quick instructions on how Kagome can get to her house, told her to bring her shoes and dress and make-up, and hung up before Kagome even got to utter a word of protest.

Ayame's house was normal, and average little house with pretty flowers grown on the front lawn. On normal days it was pretty average too; a quiet friendly house in a quiet friendly neighbourhood. But _today, _the tornado known as Ayame-during-a-dance was around, and hence the peace and serenity was disrupted.

"Where's the towel? I need to dry myself out before I catch a cold in this freaking freezer of a room! _Goddamnit where is that stupi-" _A towel was flung in Ayame's face.

"There's your towel! Now _shut up!" _Sango growled, combing through her own damp brown hair. Kagome was already blow-drying her own, and Rin was bouncing around the room waiting for her turn in the bathroom. Needless to say, their preparations for the dance wasn't even halfway through.

"Anyway, how is this rooma freezer?" Sango asked.

Ayame started rubbing her hair with the towel, moving aside to allow Rin to pass by for her own bath. "Are you kidding me? You could probably make ice cubes in this place, it's that cold! You turned the temperature down so freaking low! How can you survive in this kind of temperature anyway?" Ayame grumbled.

Sango shrugged. "What can I say? I like the cold."

Ayame picked up her brush lying next to her on the dressing table. "Sango's polar bear-like preferences aside, the dance is in less than twelve hours away and we've hardly gotten ready!" With a look of reproach directed at Sango and Kagome who were still leisurely taming their hair, Ayame began brushing her own speedily.

"Last time I checked, Ayame, most people don't need half a day to simply wear a dress and put on make up." Kagome stated dryly, switching off the hairdryer and absentmindedly fluffing her now dry hair.

"Yeah, I take around what? An hour?" Sango estimated.

"_Girls!_" Ayame placed her hands on her hips. "Preparing is so much more than that! You have to _pamper, _you have to _beautify, _you have to _transform._ It's not just shoving on a dress and slapping on make-up, it's _more _than that!"

"I really don't know why I bother arguing with her about this every single time a dance comes along," Sango grumbled. Then she spoke up. "Alright alright, whatever Ayame. And anyway, you know how this conversation is going to end right?"

Ayame beamed. "Yup. I'll win, and you get to be guinea pigs of mine for a day. Win-win! Yay!"

Kagome arched an eyebrow. "That really isn't a win-win, frankly," she pointed out.

"You have no idea."

"Hey guys! I'm done!" Rin called our cheerfully, walking out of the bathroom with her hair wrapped up in a giant orange turban. She had on a fluffy orange bathrobe too.

"Now what's next?"

Ayame turned to face them all with a not-so-innocent gleam in her eyes. "A spa treatment, of course! To ensure that our skin will be as beautiful as it can possibly be!"

Kagome suppressed a groan. "And I assume this is going to take an insanely long time again?"

"All in the name of beauty, Kagome. All in the name of beauty."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Inuyasha."<p>

"What?" The half-demon was positively squirming in the tie that the boys had somehow managed to talk him into wearing; his claws pulled at the white fabric tied around his neck as he attempted to loosen it.

Miroku sidled over to Inuyasha, a look of concern and worry etched into his features as he gazed at the half-demon. "Are you seriously going to go with that… idea, of yours?"

Inuyasha blinked at him. "What idea?"

Miroku frowned. _Did he really honestly forget? _"The one when you talked about pretending Kagome was… you-know-who?" He prompted. Miroku ignored the sharp looks Sesshomaru and Koga sent his way. Sometimes it was really hard to be the only human male in their little group…

"What are you talkin' about," Inuyasha's amber eyes had a feral and wicked gleam in them, "I'm takin' _Kikyo _to the dance today." He smirked.

Miroku's face fell. _This isn't going to end well…_ He sighed inwardly. Why did the hanyou have to be so _stubborn?_ And stupid. Why did he have to be so goddamn stupid. "Inuyasha – " he tried again.

"Miroku, don't say another word. I am going to go through with this idea. It's fucking _perfect, _you know it is – "

_No, I don't, _thought Miroku wryly.

"– And you _know_ it's the only way for me to…to…" Inuyasha didn't finish his sentence.

Miroku sighed, and moved away from his best friend. He recognised a lost argument when he saw one, and he knew nothing he said at this point was going to change Inuyasha's mind. The silence in the room was tense; with Miroku pointedly ignoring the looks Sesshomaru and Koga were exchanging with each other.

"Hey Inuyasha."

"For the last time Miroku, I _am _gonn– "

"Your tie is coming undone."

Inuyasha glanced down at his tie in surprise, after having been cut off. He hadn't even realised that he had loosened it. "Leave it," he grumbled. "It's more comfortable this way, and I look better like this as well anyway."

"I'd hate to break your little conversation," Koga's dry voice came up from between the two boys, "but I think it's time we head out to pick up the ladies."

They all glanced at the clock in Miroku's dining room. It read 7.20pm. Ayame's house was roughly ten minutes away.

"Yeah, it's time. Let's go guys." Miroku got up and brushed off the seat of his pants.

"… Hn."

"A man of little words as usual, Sesshomaru."

* * *

><p>The guys pulled up in front of Ayame's house at 7.32pm. A bit late, but not enough that Ayame would find reason to gut them and string them up a pole for, of which the guys were thankful. Getting themselves out of their cars, Koga, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked up to Ayame's front porch, and waited around as Miroku patiently rung the doorbell. The bell rung loud, and <em>long, <em>but there seemed to be no sign of the girls.

"Holy crap," Inuyasha was starting to lose a bit of his patience, "would the girls just hurry up and come out alrea–" The door finally clicked open.

The guys' jaws dropped. Well, Miroku's and Koga's did; Sesshomaru, being his normal stoic self, simply had his eyebrows raised in mild surprise, and Inuyasha didn't do much but to scoff and look away.

But the girls were absolutely gorgeous. Ayame was in a green off shoulder dress that hit her mid-thigh, in a shade that perfectly matched her glimmering green eyes. Her hair was still up in her normal two pigtails, but Ayame had opted to take off her signature purple iris, instead replacing it with golden flower clips, which gleamed when they caught the light. Her long legs were fitted with golden strappy high-heeled sandals, and on her wrist sparkled three golden bangles.

Sango was in a pink A-line dress with a sash that wrapped tight around her waist, accentuating her curves and allowing her dress to swirl around her knees in a more defined manner. The dress's bodice was a wraparound, and a silver pendant sparkled at Sango's throat. Her hair was still up in a high pony, but it was sleeker, straighter, and there was a pink flower pinned into place in her hair. Sango wore pink stilettos, and a silver charm bracelet was around her wrist.

Rin wore a knee-length dress in the subtle orange of the setting sun, with a surplice neckline. Her dress swished around her knees, and she wore slingback kitten heels in a delicate shade of green. Rin had on green crystal stud earrings, and her hair was let down, flowing to the middle of her back. Oddly, one of Rin's wrists was completely enwrapped in silken green ribbons. _How very Rin-ish. _

Kagome was in her dazzling white dress – _all the more perfect for me to pull my plan off with, _Inuyasha smirked – and from her ears dangled transparent crystal earrings. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and from underneath her silky dress Inuyasha could see a peep of muted silver heels. She had slipped silver bangles up her wrists.

Basically, Kagome was looking like Kikyo much better than Inuyasha could have possibly hoped for.

"Well boys, are we ready to _go?"_ Ayame asked, sidling up to Koga and hanging onto his arm. Her eyelids shimmered with the green eyeshadow she had put on as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Koga stuttered something unintelligible. Ayame grinned.

"Yeah yeah let's _go!"_ Rin squealed as she nearly jumped off the porch in excitement; she turned around and quickly beckoned to everybody, urging them to hurry up. "_C'mon!" _Sesshomaru seemed to gather himself up and neatly jumped off the porch himself, joining his date. "…Green ribbons?" Was Sesshomaru's only comment.

Rin shrugged. "I needed an accessory."

"Sango my dear you look so absolutely _beautiful _– "

Sango elbowed him, effectively keeping his hand away from her rear. "I'm telling you Miroku," she hissed, "you keep your hands to yourself. And then _maybe _we can have an enjoyable night." She walked away.

Miroku rubbed his bruised ribs, and followed her. "Yes…"

That left Kagome and Inuyasha. The porch was filled with an awkward silence, as Kagome looked at anywhere _but _where Inuyasha was standing. She was unsure of how to react. _Would he prank me? Leave me stranded at the dance? _Kagome wondered.

Just then a clawed hand reached past her. Kagome blinked, and finally looked at the hanyou. He had a hand out, and he was actually… _smiling? _A toothy, fanged grin, but it was a smile nonetheless. "Shall we go?" He asked, waiting expectantly.

Kagome hesitantly placed her own hand into Inuyasha's. _What's going on…? _Her mind screamed as Inuyasha tugged her down the porch and into one of the two cars, which was waiting at the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>The drive to the dance was a tad awkward, save for Ayame's constant babbling in the background. Inuyasha had on a self-content smirk as he stared out of the windows at the scenery nearby, and Kagome was trying her best – her really, <em>really <em>best – to figure out what made Inuyasha suddenly turn so _nice. _

But even as the car drew up in front of SSOTA, Kagome still hadn't come up with any sort of explanation that even remotely explained Inuyasha's sudden one-hundred-and-eighty degrees change in character. And she was frustrated. Very frustrated.

But there wasn't time to think about this now.

Because now, the dance has started, and everyone was excitedly heading towards the hall where the dance was held.

Kagome got out of the car, and once again Inuyasha was there, patiently holding out a hand for her to take. Kagome noticed that his amber eyes seemed… blurred, somehow.

Unfocused.

But she let him take her hand in his, and let him hold her hand all the way to the dance hall.

Rock music was playing and a DJ spinning up the tune. A lot of people were laughing and dancing, and the room was charged with noise and _electricity. _

Inuyasha turned back to grin at her, his eyes seeming to look at her but _not _at her. His voice was almost lost in the din.

"Shall we enter, Ki- Kagome?"

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't watched Inuyasha in around a year; I think my memories of all the characters are a bit rusty. <strong>

**EDIT: I reread my own fanfiction to get a gist of what I was talking about a year ago. I… wasn't exactly what you would call satisfied. Oh dear. **

**It was also quite amusing to write about the entire dress shopping and beauty preparation for the dance in the story, seeing as if that were me in real life I would probably just throw on something from my wardrobe and not bother with any of the preparations I wrote about. **

**Wouldn't Ayame be horrified. /chuckles**

**Please rate and review! **


	7. The Dance

**Ya'll guys are **_**lovely.**_** No, no really. **_**/sarcasm **_**Not one review guys; I'll be honest, I'm a little sad. Admittedly, I may have deserved it for not updating in a year, but couldn't the roughly 400 of you who read this fanfiction (I know how many, I checked) have left behind at least **_**one **_**review? **_**/sighs **_

**Well, no matter. Here's chapter 7 (updated faster this time!). The first chapter to have a full song to appear – the song is self-written, of course. Don't want to get into trouble **_**/winks**_

**EDIT: Merry Christmas, by the way! :D Even if this chapter is before or after Christmas wherever you are. **

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to their owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Dance<strong>

"Are you _joking? _Please tell me you're joking, Miroku."

Grave shake of a head. "Do I seem like one to joke about such matters, Sango dear? What I just said was true, all of it."

"Holy crap, what the hell is that mutt _thinking?!_ That's like the stupidest thing I've heard from him yet, and I've heard a lot of stupid things from him!" Sleek black hair in a ponytail swishes back and forth in agitation.

"This obviously isn't going to end well." A blunt statement from Ayame. Everybody tensed.

"_Duh,_ Ayame! We have to stop him! Oh my gosh, why, Inuyasha? No no no no no…" Flurry of fluffy hair.

"…Hn."

"In any case, guys, we need to keep an eye on Inuyasha and Kagome tonight lest anything happens." Sango took charge.

Silence, and nods of agreement.

"…Why would Inuyasha even do this anyway? I mean…"

"… Because my brother is foolish, Rin."

"…"

"… And maybe because he doesn't really know any other way how."

* * *

><p>NORMAL POV<p>

Kagome let herself be pulled into the thumping dark atmosphere of the dance hall, with Inuyasha leading the way. Even though Inuyasha's grip on her hand was (uncharacteristically) gentle, Kagome felt tense and jumpy, still expecting some sort of prank or sick joke at her expense. Because, well, it really just didn't make sense.

_First he picks at me, then he ignores me, then he becomes all nice? _Kagome was stupefied. Inuyasha picked up a drink from the table of food in front of them and handed it to Kagome, and, seeing no other drinks left on the table, promptly lifted another one from someone else's startled hands for himself. Kagome snapped out of her worries for a moment.

"Inuyasha!" She chastised. "That wasn't yours! You can't just take someone's drink to be your own!"

Inuyasha smirked. But it wasn't the kind of smirk that Kagome was used to seeing. Instead of it being cold and mocking, this smirk was playful, like teasing the person that it was being directed to. "Sorry-_not-sorry_," he laughed, sounding completely unrepentant and oblivious to the dirty looks the person he stole the drink from was sending his way. "He'd live without his drink anyway," he added.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "And you couldn't?"

"Well…"

Kagome laughed a little at Inuyasha's sudden sheepish expression. _Oh, forget it! _She thought, her tense shoulders relaxing, as Sango suddenly appeared and slung a casual arm across them. Miroku wasn't that far behind.

"How's the dance going for you so far, _Kagome_-chan? Your _first dance while being at SSOTA_, best treasure it," Sango grinned, a tight smile that in the darkness was easily mistaken as an easy-going one. No one seemed to notice the slight emphasis Sango had put into some of her words, and if they did they didn't seem to comment on it.

Sango's eyes sidled over to look at Inuyasha's face. Noticing his eyes right away, her eyes narrowed, almost imperceptibly. _He's doing it already – I know that look in his eyes, _Sango thought, warning bells ringing in her head. _He's deluding himself. _

_Pretending that Kagome is… Kikyo. _

The warning bells rang louder.

"The dance's been good so far," Kagome laughed, and Sango shifted her attention to her. Kagome hadn't noticed her inner turmoil at all. "The atmosphere seems great – though to be honest, I haven't walked around much to really tell."

"Then let's go, c'mon! You should enjoy yourself tonight," Inuyasha jumped at the chance, smiling a toothy smile (_a smile like the one he used to smile at Kikyo; _Sango's stomach clenched) and grabbed at Kagome's startled hand, quickly pulling her onto the dance floor. They soon disappeared into a throng of people, and Sango and Miroku couldn't make out their figures on the dance floor (the dark didn't help either). Frantically, Sango turned to look at Miroku.

"Miroku! We can't leave Inuyasha with Kagome! With him in that… state, who knows what stupid thing he would decide to do? We have to follow them!" Sango seemed almost wild with worry.

Her words were met with pursed lips.

"Sango dear, call me crazy for saying this… but perhaps maybe we don't need to watch Inuyasha that closely tonight..."

Sango stared. _What did Miroku just say?_ She shook her head, disbelieving. She wondered if she was hearing things wrong because of the loud music.

"Miroku are you fucking _crazy_ – didn't you see Inuyasha? See his _eyes_?" Sango's voice seemed to rise higher and higher with every passing moment. "How could you _possibly_ tell me _not_ to watch them closel–?!"

"Yes," Miroku interrupted gently, a contemplative look on his face. "On the other hand he has been nothing but a complete gentleman to Kagome tonight, which is what I can't say for his attitude to her previously. I… know Inuyasha Sango, and while I still do agree that this plan of his is incredibly stupid, it… it could work for him."

"_Miroku are you out of your mind this plan isn't going to work and you know it do you know what the repercussions could possibly be–"_

"That's exactly it, what _could _be the repercussions?" Miroku asked.

Sango froze.

Now that she thought about it, what… indeed?

"That's what I'm saying," Miroku shrugged. "This method… could actually work for Inuyasha for tonight."

"You know we can't let him do this forever – it would be his ruin in the long run."

"I know, Sango my dear, I know. But maybe just for tonight, if it helps him get through this. Inuyasha has more control over himself than we might think."

"But the possibility is still there?"

"…Yes, of course it is."

* * *

><p>Koga didn't really trust Inuyasha. Not really.<p>

Not tonight.

So when he caught a flash of Inuyasha's silver hair in the darkness, his eyes immediately narrowed. He muttered, "mutt-face" under his breath.

He seemed to be calling Inuyasha that a lot recently.

Ayame, his date-for-tonight, bounded up to him excitedly, pigtails bouncing. She didn't seem to be concerned about Inuyasha at all, being swept up in the dance. "C'mon," she squealed, "What are you doing standing there! Let's _dance_!" She started tugging him towards the dance floor, near to where Inuyasha seemed to be. The song playing overhead changed.

_You say, that I'm messin' with your head_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_All 'cause I was makin' out with your friend_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Love, hurts, whether it's right or wrong _

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I can't stop, 'cause I'm havin' too much fun _

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

"Oh-my-gosh," Ayame gasped– "_What the Hell, _by Avril Lavigne! It's like one of my favourite songs, ever! Koga, let's _go!_"

Koga grimaced. He wasn't a particular fan of dancing (though he could do it). But maybe if he could keep an eye on Inuyasha…

"Yeah, yeah Ayame I'm comin' – stop pulling."

_I hope mutt-face doesn't do anything too stupid tonight._

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru watched with too-sharp golden eyes his brother as he danced with Kagome on the dance floor. Sesshomaru frowned, ever so slightly.<p>

Rin appeared next to him, and held up a small bowl. "Chips?" She asked easily, having retired from the dancing to rest for a bit. Sesshomaru, dutifully as Rin's date, had joined her to keep her company (though he'd declined to dance. Sesshomaru doesn't dance. He was above dancing).

He silently shook his head.

Rin shrugged, and crunched down on one herself. A companionable silence fell between them (well, as silent as you could get with Rin's crunching and the pounding of the music from the dance and the general _noise_) as they stood side by side.

Sesshomaru's eyes never really left his brother.

* * *

><p><em>Fuck yes, it's working it's working it's working.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Now <em>how's the dance so far, now that you've actually walked around and experienced things?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, laughing, as he moved on the dance floor. Kagome noticed that one of Inuyasha's fangs popped out when he smiled a certain way – and here, on the dance floor when the flashing lights hit them, it made him look oddly… feral, just for a little while. Kagome swallowed back her slight unease.

"It seems great so far!" She replied back, almost yelling to get herself heard over the music. Which was true, the dance _had _been good for her tonight; especially with Inuyasha leading her around like the perfect date. He was easygoing and fun, and though a bit rash and possessing the mouth of a sailor, Inuyasha had certainly been the nicest to her tonight then any other time she'd been with him. _Maybe he's being extra nice today to make up for the horrible things he did to me before._ She thought. "A great first dance at SSOTA, indisputably," Kagome laughed lightly.

_Screw it – tonight, Inuyasha is really worth forgiving._

"But you've been to so many dances in SSOTA already," Inuyasha chuckled, the words slipping easily from his mouth as he almost seemed to dance out of Kagome's reach.

Kagome froze, and stared at Inuyasha (who was still dancing away and very much oblivious to her), confusion and suspicion written across her features upon that sentence. Not understanding what she'd just heard.

"…Inuyasha?" She asked, her voice perplexed and hesitant and just a tiny bit cautious.

But before Inuyasha could reply (actually Kagome couldn't actually be sure if he heard her in the first place) the music playing overhead abruptly stopped, and a voice came booming over from the DJ booth. Kagome and Inuyasha both turned their attention to it. Silence soon fell over the dance hall.

"Alright guys," the DJ laughed into the microphone, his voice smooth and easy, "this time it's a free-for-all talent fest for everybody! You come up here and tell me what tune to play, or give me a song of your own to crank up, and you can grab a microphone to sing your heart out, or bop to the beat, or hell even show off on an instrument! You can do it solo, or in groups, whatever – it's free reign _here up on stage_!" The DJ's voice raised at the last few words; he pumped one fist in the air and nodded at the small black stage set up next to the DJ booth.

Cheers erupted in the dance hall from all the students of SSOTA, and the air was abuzz. The cheers only got louder when someone from the crowd immediately bounded up to the stage, hair bouncing and teeth smiling. Her emerald eyes sparkled.

Kagome gasped, and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Ayame!

After whispering to the DJ, Ayame raised the microphone to her lips. "I'll be honest guys, singing isn't my forte– I'm more of a dancer, myself." Ayame smiled. "But hey, you know, it never hurts to do something like _this _once in a while!" Ayame pointed to the DJ dramatically. "Hit it!"

The DJ immediately obliged.

_And it's night _

_And we're young _

_And all the boys are in-a-fuss_

_We ain't gonna give a shit tonight _

Ayame twirled and bopped to the beat, years of dancing experience making her look lithe and lean under the multi-coloured lights swirling on her skin.

_And we've put on our makeup _

_And ripped up our tees_

_Eyes like a smoke-tiger_

_We ain't gonna give a shit tonight _

The party beat pumped out of the speakers like a heartbeat, lively in a devil-may-care way and sounding just downright rebellious. The perfect kind of song to move to.

_Because now we're talking glitter and sequins _

_DJs, machines _

_And not to mention leopard-print leggings _

Ayame grinned, her wolf fangs flashing when she did. (It reminded Kagome a little uncomfortably of Inuyasha just a while ago.)

_Dance, dance, dance_

_Girl we're going to dance the night away_

_Hear the noise of the night _

_Forget about everythin' _

_Dance, dance, dance _

_Let's get high on the adrenaline _

_And maybe when dawn comes _

_Everything'd be okay _

Ayame's energy was infectious. She soon had the entire crowd roaring with her, and they all clapped and cheered as she dipped into a series of complicated dance moves, her limbs moving expertly to the beat.

_What are you waiting for _

_Our hair is all teased_

_Go grab your drink_

_Let's forget about it tonight _

_Cinderella's boring _

_We ain't going home after midnight_

_We're watching the world on fire_

_Let's forget about it tonight_

Ayame twisted a knuckle into her temple, like she was knocking her thoughts out of her mind.

_Because now we're talking delirium, fantasies_

_Flirting, tease _

_And let's not forget electric energies_

The energy was certainly electric in the dance hall with Ayame's singing. She didn't have the perfect voice; she couldn't reach a few of the high notes quite well enough, and her voice was a bit husky. But she put her all into the performance, and the audience didn't complain.

_Dance, dance, dance_

_Girl we're going to dance the night away_

_Hear the noise of the night _

_Forget about everythin' _

_Dance, dance, dance _

_Let's get high on the adrenaline _

_And maybe when dawn comes _

_Everything'd be okay _

The music was approaching its end.

_So, dance, girl, dance!_

_Girl we're going to dance the night away_

_Hear the noise of the night _

_Forget about everythin' _

_Dance, dance, dance _

_Let's get high on the adrenaline _

_And maybe when dawn comes _

_Everything'd be okay _

_Okay_

The music died down as Ayame ended off her performance with a quick dance move, flourishing at the end. The students roared.

Ayame came down the stage looking very pleased. It didn't look like the dancing had any effect on her at all – she barely broke out in a sweat. "That was awesome!" She grinned, as people started to gather around chattering and complimenting her on a job well done. Kagome stared at Ayame with newfound respect from a distance.

"I never knew Ayame could dance _that _well," she said admiringly.

"Ayame's one of the best in her dance classes here in SSOTA. Several people have already taken interest in her, or so I've heard. I thought you knew that?"

"I didn't."

"Keh." Inuyasha spat a little. "Well, I don't suppose you'd keep up with the dance classes' information, I guess. Little-Miss-Clumsy," Inuyasha taunted lightly.

"Excuse me," hands on hips. "But I was _never_ clumsy!"

"You _so _are," Inuyasha snorted. "Remember that one time last year–"

_"Prepare to be fucking blown away, guys!" _A loud guitar chord rang out and Kagome and Inuyasha saw some stranger up on stage, grinning rather maniacally with a handsome deep purple guitar hanging down from his neck.

_Jackson Pro DK2MHT Electric Guitar in Deep Metallic Purple, _Inuyasha thought absently, as the guy on stage began playing a series of fast notes, obviously intent on showing off his skills on stage. _He's pretty decent. _The crowd cheered him on. _But not as good as me, eh, Kikyo? _Inuyasha smirked a little victoriously, knowing the girl beside him would agree.

* * *

><p>Kagome was frozen again.<p>

_I didn't come in until last month._

* * *

><p>The night was winding down. The dance was going to end soon, but there was the last few people unwilling to go - they stood around trying to absorb the last of the atmosphere before having to leave it behind for school next week. People mingled around, talking pleasantly as the music played (much softer now) in the background. Kagome was walking about, searching for Inuyasha. He had disappeared some time ago during the dance and Kagome hadn't seen him since. She couldn't leave the dance without him; she was supposed to ride home with him together with Ayame and Koga, and Kagome wasn't heartless enough to leave him at SSOTA just so she could go home early.<p>

_Especially since he was such a gentleman to me today, _Kagome mused. _I guess he really is sorry for what he did to me before._ She knew that if Inuyasha had been his normal cold/rude self tonight there would've been a higher chance that she'd just leave him alone here. But he hadn't, and Kagome had actually enjoyed herself tonight, much to her surprise, and so… Kagome was searching for him.

_Even though he said some pretty weird things. _Kagome thought that those were probably just some weird slip of the tongue. That his mind had simply been on some other matters – or in his case, a girl – and he'd hadn't been paying attention to what he was saying. A bit rude to be thinking about something else while at a dance with someone, but Kagome could forgive the little mind wanderings from time to time.

Kagome finally spotted a pair of familiar white doggy ears, just outside the dance hall near the entrance. She hurried over and, to her enormous relief; the ears really did belong to Inuyasha. (His ears were pretty distinctive though, actually.) Kagome was dead tired, all she wanted to do was to go home and sleep and spend the weekend recuperating. Kagome walked closer. Inuyasha was leaning against the hallway, his face turned away and his long silver-white hair shielding his face from view. Kagome touched his shoulder.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, it's time to go – the dance is over and I think Ayame and Koga are waiting." Kagome shook him a little. He didn't stir. Kagome shook harder. Suddenly, Inuyasha reached up with one clawed hand to wrap it around her wrist, and he finally tilted his head to look at her. Kagome had to catch her breath for one moment; his gaze was tender and so full of _love. _

He pulled her forward.

* * *

><p>Sango and the gang (minus Inuyasha and Kagome) were huddled in a corner of the nearly empty dance hall.<p>

"Has anything happened so far?" Ayame asked urgently in a low voice. With the dance over, she focused on the situation at hand.

"Nothing so far, it seems," Sango confirmed. "Inuyasha's been on his best behaviour to Kagome the entire night."

"Yeah." Rin nodded.

"I can't believe it – this stupid idea of the mutt's actually worked. And with no casualty!" Koga's face held a look crossed between disbelief and respect. Sesshomaru was as stoic as always, but his face held a hint of relief.

"I guess we worried too much over nothing," Ayame said thoughtfully.

Sango remained silent. Everybody was right, of course; the dance _had _ended without a hitch, and Inuyasha hadn't done anything at all. But Sango couldn't shake off the feeling that they were forgetting something important, and because of that something bad was going to happen. She knew it was. She could feel it in her bones.

"I don't know guys," she began a little hesitatingly, "I feel a little… off."

Miroku put a gentle arm around her shoulder. "Sango dear, don't worry." He said reassuringly. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about now. The dance is over, and soon we'll get home and finally put this behind us."

"Yeah… I guess." Comfortable silence.

_Smack! _

"Keep your hands to yourself!" Sango steamed, good mood gone, and walked away from Miroku who now had a fresh handprint on his face. "C'mon Rin, Sesshomaru, let's go." Rin obediently hopped after Sango. Sesshomaru followed closely behind, casually dragging a dazed Miroku behind him. Sango really had quite the slap.

"Well I guess we'll look for the mutt and Kagome and go home ourselves," Koga muttered to Ayame. Ayame nodded, mentally sweatdropping.

The entrance/exit to the dance hall was in the opposite direction, but Sango knew a shortcut. She wanted to get home quickly in order to cool down. Miroku had been a perfect gentleman, right until the end when he _touched her butt._ "He must've let down his guard and let loose now that the dance is over," she grumbled to herself.

_Let loose. _

Sango froze.

That was it. _That_ was what was bugging her. When Miroku talked about repercussions – it was all under the condition that _Inuyasha would watch himself. _But what if he didn't? He wouldn't not do that consciously, of course, but.

_Shit shit shit shit shit. _

Sango spun on her heel and raced backwards. Rin blinked as the pink blur that was Sango streaked past her. (God knows how she ran so fast in her heels.) Miroku in the meantime had managed to recover, and was standing next to Sesshomaru looking as confused as Rin. "Sango? Where are you going?" Rin cried.

"To find Inuyasha and Kagome! Something is going to happen, _I can feel it."_

There was no mistaking the urgency and panic in her tone. A quick glance to one another, and Sesshomaru, Rin and Miroku all broke out into a run.

* * *

><p>Kagome was stunned. It took her a little while to process what was happening. She felt like lead under Inuyasha's grip.<p>

_He's kissing me. _

Inuyasha's mouth was slanted over hers almost demandingly, and his lips moved hot and rough against her own. Kagome's shoulders were tense with surprise, her eyes wide open staring into space. She could feel Inuyasha's fang (the one that appeared when he-smiled-a-certain-way) poking lightly down at her bottom lip as they kissed, and it pricked. His eyes were closed.

Suddenly Inuyasha bit down lightly on her bottom lip. This made Kagome gasp in shock, and Inuyasha took this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes widened, and Kagome's hands curled into fists as she tried to push Inuyasha off.

"Mnmgh, _Ngh!"_

Inuyasha only seemed to respond by tightening his grip on Kagome's arms and deepening the kiss. Kagome struggled desperately. She didn't want to be kissing him, it felt hot, slimy, _wrong_, and _get me out get me out get me out – _

Kagome finally managed to break away. She stood as far away as she could be from Inuyasha in the narrow hallway, and wiped at her lips furiously with the back of one hand.

"_Why did you kiss me?_" She cried.

Inuyasha stood hunched over, half a foot towards her, and his face held the strangest look of confusion and _longing. _But the longing didn't catch Kagome's breath anymore; it made her shudder, and she felt the slimy longing sliding across her skin like Inuyasha's tongue. It didn't belong there.

"Why did you kiss me?" She repeated.

Inuyasha straightened up. "What are you talking about? We always kiss after a dance." He sounded so bewildered. So, so bewildered and it sent Kagome's blood to a _boil. _

She was mad. Angry, and the disastrous ending to the night just came crashing down on her, washing away all of her senses. She got it now. Kagome had put together all the pieces. Inuyasha hadn't been nice to make up for anything. He'd been able to be nice because he had been _pretending she was someone else. _That's why his eyes had been so hazy and unfocused the entire night; that's why he talked about things that he said involved her when Kagome didn't know anything about them. He was an asshole, pure and simple, and right now Kagome didn't want anything to do with his face. He'd _kissed her _because he was pretending she was someone else – she got his tongue shoved down her throat all because he had been _living in some delusion all night! _

"Inuyasha," and her voice sounded low, and deadly, in her ears, "this is my first dance here at SSOTA, this is my first time going to a dance with you. And because these are all first times, _we do not always kiss after a dance. I am not whoever you think I am in that head of yours."_ Not like she cared who he was imagining her to be anyway. Kagome wanted to shake Inuyasha until his teeth rattled.

Inuyasha blinked in confusion. He laughed a little. "What are you talking about? Aren't you Ki–"

_"No I'm not!" _Kagome finally screamed, her patience snapping thin, and she stalked forward and raised her hand. Sango and the others burst in through the entrance just as Kagome's hand landed down hard on Inuyasha's cheek, slapping him with a force that knocked his face sideways. "I'm not this Ki-person, whoever she is, and I don't know why she wasn't available to go to the dance with you tonight, but stop pretending that I'm her!" Kagome could feel tears begin the form in her eyes, and she brushed them away angrily. "I'm not her. I wasn't here a year ago, I'm not "Little-Miss-Clumsy", and for your information I _do _keep note of the dance classes' news from time to time."

Inuyasha, stunned by the stinging slap, turned his head to look at her. To look at _Kagome. (Not Kikyo not Kikyo not Kikyo.) _The slap had knocked him back into his senses. The rest of the gang stood to the side gawking, looking horrified.

The tears were coming out now, faster than before, and they slipped down Kagome's cheeks as she continued. "You know, you've been nothing but a real asshole to me, Inuyasha, ever since I came here. And the worst part was that I didn't even do anything to you. You just lashed out at me for no reason at all, and in the worse way possible too. The PDA thing when I just came? I know it was you." Inuyasha stared. _Fuck, she knew that was me? Why didn't she say anything? _"That song you did doing truth or dare, the cold treatment – what did I ever do to you, to make you do that to me? Inuyasha?"

"I thought at first that you being nice to me tonight was to make up for all those horrible things you did to me. But then you went," Kagome growled, almost spitting out the words, "and _kissed me. _Sticking your damn tongue down my throat! _Because you were pretending I was someone else._ And you know what, I'm sick of you Inuyasha. I'm done trying to be nice. This is the last straw; I'm tired of this." Kagome glared at Inuyasha, though her eyes were still brimming with tears.

"Go to hell, Inuyasha."

As Inuyasha stared speechlessly, Kagome turned and ran. Fuck the ride home, fuck the entire dance; she wasn't going to go back in the same car as Inuyasha, even if it meant running the entire 5 miles home in her high heels. Her eyes blurred, and Kagome wiped at them angrily, hating herself for crying.

Sango seemed to snap out of a stupor. "Kagome-chan!" She cried, sprinting after Kagome. Sango only paused to glare maliciously at Inuyasha, who was still standing rooted to the spot. "Nice going, Inuyasha," she hissed. "Bastard." She bolted in the direction Kagome had run to.

Sango seemed to trigger a reaction in the rest of the gang. Ayame's emerald green eyes were glittering with anger. "Look what you've done, Inuyasha," she murmured, her voice low. "You've gone too far, this time." She started running. Rin stared at Inuyasha with disappointment in her eyes, and shook her head mutely.

Sesshomaru's face held its neutral mask, but his brows were furrowed and his mouth was turned down just enough to show his disappointment and anger at Inuyasha, before he broke out into a smooth run next to Rin. Miroku didn't even say anything – but Inuyasha could feel the disappointment and shame radiating off him as Miroku brushed pass Inuyasha to run after Kagome as well.

Inuyasha couldn't really feel most of this; he felt numb, and his mind was repeating _shit shit shit shit shit shit shit what have I done what have I done what have I done– _

Behind him, "You've really fucked up this time," Koga muttered, before he sprinted off to join the others racing after Kagome. Inuyasha could only stare dumbly at his retreating back.

Yes. Yes, he had.

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Inuyasha's been a complete arsehole in my story; I'm sorry. But he'll get better now. I promise. ****There's really no other way to go but up**

**EDIT: That kiss was so awkward to write. Oh my god. So, so awkward. I swear to god, kisses. God. **_**/shudders**_

**And guys. Guys. I really am starting to think this story is quite terrible – like a puzzle that's been forcibly meshed together. And everybody is really OOC. I'm so sorry. But I don't know what to do with it either. Help. **

**Also I realised the last chapter was titled a bit inappropriately. But I don't suppose anybody minds? EDIT: Actually no, I don't like it. I'm changing it.**

**Rate and review? (If you don't find it too terrible?)**


End file.
